Coming of Age
by BombChele
Summary: Alice fell down into a world of Wonder, but those she are close to in London know much more about that land than she. Just how connected are the Abovelanders to Underland? And how will they determine Alice's fate?
1. Chapter 1: The Return

— *** —**

**Coming of Age**

**Brief Summary:** Alice is not the only Abovelander to go to Underland, nor are McTwisp and Absolem the only Underlanians to go above. Oh no, it is *much* more complicated than that.

**Detailed Summary: **Alice fell down into a world of Wonder, but those she are close to in London know much more about that land than she. Just how connected are the Abovelanders to Underland? And how will they determine Alice's fate?

**Genre:** Family, Friendship, Angst, Adventure, and Drama

**AUish:** This story takes place before, during, and after the movie.

**A/N:** I wrote this for NaNoWriMo (look it up online!); so constructive criticism is encouraged. I do hope you will stick with me through the end. I do love where the story goes! =)

**Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me. I am not doing this for monetary gain, but instead because I'm just a bit mad!

* * *

><p>— <strong>* —<strong>

**Chapter One: The Return**

It was embarrassing to put it lightly. All of London was standing there—the important ones, at least—watching, judging, gossiping. And her poor son was standing in the gazebo, trying his best to keep his composure.

The nightmare did not end there. Lady Ascot had her own reputation to uphold as well. She always threw the best parties, dinners, and other social gatherings. She had ensured that this would be the party to end all parties, and that she would be the talk of the town as the best hostess in all of England. But there was one thing she had forgotten to take into account. And now Lady Ascot would instead be known for hosting the disaster of the century.

"She left me standing there without an answer." Lady Ascot was pulled out of her own thoughts by the disgruntled musings of her son.

"A case of nerves, no doubt," Fiona Chattaway replied, smiling smugly with her twin sister.

Before Lady Ascot could reprimand the sisters or comfort poor Hamish, _she _walked back into the gazebo.

"Alice—?" Hamish Ascot started. It was a question and a statement all in one. Alice Kingsleigh had waltzed back into the picture, hair and clothes in disarray and completely covered in dirt.

Lady Ascot took a measured breath and did her best to hold her composure.

"I fell down a hole and hit my head," Alice replied simply to the query of where she had been the past quarter of an hour. "Sorry, Hamish," she continued, "I can't marry you…"

And there it was. Lady Ascot did not need to hear the rest. Her picture perfect design had completely fallen to pieces. She would fix it, she resolved, but she did not know how yet.

"I happen to love rabbits, especially white ones." Lady Ascot refocused, realizing that Alice was addressing her. Alice had a bit of a reputation for giving unsolicited advice, even when etiquette required one to refrain from making personal remarks.

"You two remind me of some funny boys I met in a dream," Alice said to the Chattaway sisters. The twins nervously looked at each other in shocked silence. Were they putting the pieces together? Did they know? Did Alice know?

Alice was back in Lady Ascot's proximity, but this time she was addressing Lord Ascot, "…sir, you and I have business to discuss."

"Shall we speak in the study?" he asked after taking a step forward.

Alice smiled, but before she walked to the mansion, she turned, lifted her skirts, and—is she…? Lady Ascot looked over to the twins and their giggles confirmed her thoughts. Alice finished her dance and stormed off through the crowd.

Left behind, the party guests began talking amongst themselves. They would soon disassemble and politely take their leave, but not before seeing how the meeting with Lord Ascot went. Lady Ascot was sure they would each come calling next week inquiring about Hamish in an effort to find more coal to add to the gossip fire. She would have to find a solution, and quickly, to save her and her son's embarrassment.

But before she could make a move, Alice's mother and sister came up to her with questions. And her son came to her with a fury in his eyes. There was much to be done before Lady Ascot could put things back on the right track.

"What has gotten into Alice?" Helen Kingsleigh asked.

"I don't understand at all," Helen's daughter, Margaret Manchester, said.

"She put on a bit of a show there, did she not?" Lowell Manchester replied smugly. "Care to take a drink in the parlor, old chap?" he said to Hamish.

"Lowell!" Margaret looked at her husband with a scandalized expression. "It is not even dinner!"

"It would be a pleasure," Hamish said firmly. Lady Ascot knew her son didn't even like Lowell all that much, but surely anything was better than him standing out in the garden in front of everyone after being rejected by Alice. Besides, she figured he could really use a strong shot of whiskey, as could she, though she would never publicly partake.

The three women silently watched as Lowell and Hamish set off determinedly to the gentlemen's parlor.

"You do not really have holes in your garden maze, do you?" Margaret turned and asked Lady Ascot.

"No," she carefully replied, "none in the garden at all."

"Then she could not have fallen…" Margaret trailed off.

Helen touched her gloved fingers to her forehead. Lady Ascot said nothing.

"Then how did Alice get so dirty?" Margaret wondered aloud.

"She couldn't have gotten far," Helen mused, "she wasn't gone that long."

"Where could she have gone?"

Lady Ascot politely excused herself from the conversation, using the other guests as an excuse. Walking toward the Chattaway sisters, she could hear many of the other guests ask the exact same question. But that was the one question that she did not need an answer to; Lady Ascot knew exactly where Alice had gone.

Alice had been to Underland.


	2. Chapter 2: Not According to Plan

—*—

**Chapter Two: Not According to Plan**

**A/N: **This is a bit of a filler chapter, but it's necessary for the plot! And I used my creative license and given Lady Ascot a first name! What do you think of my name choice?

**Disclaimer:** Would I even write a disclaimer if I was trying to claim something? Honestly…

* * *

><p>Lady Ascot should have known that Alice would be late that afternoon. Alices were always late, she had once been told.<p>

Two days prior to the engagement party she had found Nivens McTwisp in the garden waiting with a letter.

"May I be of service to you?" Lady Ascot had asked, eying the White Rabbit standing in the middle of her garden path.

"A… a letter for you, Rowena," McTwisp stuttered. "It's... it is from… Ab… Absolem." He nervously looked to and fro, hoping that no one else was around to hear him speak.

"Well, hand it here," Lady Ascot impatiently said.

McTwisp looked at his pocket watch before handing her the letter. "Oh dear," he started. He quickly offered up the letter.

Lady Ascot reached down and took the folded parchment from his hands. No sooner than she did so, he muttered, "Oh, so very late," and hopped back into the trees from whence he came.

Frowning from the intrusion, Lady Ascot looked down at the letter with her first name penned across the front. After looking around for any signs of being observed, she unfolded the letter. Reading it over made her visibly upset.

Apparently, it was time. Inside the letter were simply a few important lines from the Jabberwocky prophecy. Underneath, it was written: "Alice Kingsleigh on Gribling Day, in the time of the Red Queen, at Brillig in the Above Lands."

It was well known by all Underlanians that there would come a time when a Champion was needed. And in the past several years, it had been concluded by many on the side of White that it would be Alice Kingsleigh.

The moment Lady Ascot first heard that her childhood friend's daughter would very likely be the future Champion for the White Queen, she went into action. She knew that Charles Kingsleigh worked in trade, the business her husband was well-versed in. After conspiring to get the two together, the stars aligned and Charles sent an invitation to Lord Ascot for a business proposal.

Her husband didn't follow through with the business proposal, but he did remain in contact with Mister Kingsleigh. She was able to get introduced to Charles' wife and subsequently her children. Only a year younger than her own son, Alice would be the perfect match. She had successfully introduced Hamish and Alice when they became of age, and the two had been courting for some time. Alice would marry a lord, and be raised to a higher class in Britain, and her son would be the husband of Underland's Champion, raised to a higher class Below.

It would be perfect.

That is, if Lady Ascot could get to Alice before Underland did.

Until Lady Ascot had received the letter from Absolem, she had no idea when Alice would be called Below. In fact, she had all but forgotten about the prophecy from Underland. She had been gone from her homeland for so long that she did not automatically know which day it could be there, and most certainly did not know how Time was passing there in relation to his brother here.

Slipping the letter into her pocket, Lady Ascot retreated to the library. Hidden amongst the old—but impressive—collection of books, she found what she was looking for. Scrolling through some tomes brought from her homeland, she was able to discern that Gribling Day was the day of the planned engagement! Everything would be ruined!

But her anger was fleeting. Lady Ascot figured she would have plenty of time for the engagement to take place before Alice was summoned to Underland. The party was scheduled to begin at half past two in the afternoon. Hamish and Alice would be securely betrothed by four. Alice would come back as a Champion, and her life both Above and Below would be secured. Casting the letter aside, Lady Ascot decided that the party would go on as planned and without disruption.

However, true to what she had heard, Alice showed up extremely late to her surprise engagement party. Frustrated with the Kingsleighs, Lady Ascot knew that everything would have to be rushed through in order for her plan to fall into place before Brillig. Walking through the garden with Alice, her heart nearly stopped when she caught a glimpse of McTwisp running through her roses.

"Did you see that?" Alice asked. It was quite obvious the girl had noticed the same thing. And how could she not, with all the noise he was rudely making in the bushes.

"See what?" Lady Ascot asked innocently.

"'Twas a rabbit, I think."

"Blasted things; I would enjoy setting the dogs on them," Lady Ascot harshly called out. She had hoped that she would scare McTwisp away, and he would return to Underland until after the proceedings. But Alice was easily distracted, and ran after him anyway, eventually following him all the way down to Underland.

Lady Ascot had no choice but to wait.

While every stood around looking lost and confused, Lady Ascot tuned out all of their gossip and tried to remember how the prophecy would pan out.


	3. Chapter 3: Reflections of the Past

—*—

**Chapter Three: Reflections of the Past**

Rowena walked through the gate of her new house hold on the outskirts of Marmoreal. She looked up at her parents in amazement. She realized that she was in a place far greater than she had ever been before.

Rowena was a child of the Outlands. Although she had never lived there herself, she understood that her clan resided in a small colony in Ipalm, near the border of Underland and the Outlands. There were many clans in that region that had emigrated from the Outlands many moons prior. They had all crossed over before the Outlands became known as a semi-deserted wasteland.

Like most clans who were welcomed into Underland upon their crossing the border, they had a Purpose. Some clans were bricklayers, others seers, and still others alchemists. The Glassica Clan was known for designing glass work. It was the Glassica Clan that forged the first Looking Glass for the use of travel through Underland many generations ago. Rowena grew up watching her many male relatives blowing glass art from small globes, deep cutting designs into glass, and creating colorful crystal works of art.

One day when Rowena was very young, the White Royals themselves came into the village in need of a resident glass artist, knowing that the Glassica Clan was the best in all of Underland. Eager to please the High King and excited for this grand honor, all of the glass artists set up shop in haste. It was decided that all of the glass artists would compete in a contest in which the royals would choose the artist who would return to Marmoreal with them.

Rowena had never seen her small town so busy. She wandered in and out of the glass shops, watching her father, uncles, and cousins work hard on their craft. The wives and eldest sisters scrambled between homes and shops to gather everything needed. The kilns were lighted and the materials needed were prepped.

The contest consisted of three parts: the first was to create a new piece out of left over glass shards; the second involved taking a finished glass work and making it into a greater, yet useful piece of artwork; and the third and final challenge was to create something designed specifically for one of the White Royals. This was the challenge that took the most thought; one had to pick which Royal to attempt to satisfy and hope that they were pleased.

At the competition end, the Royals walked into each glass shop and closely examined each piece. Rowena hid behind the counter of her father's shop, peaking out and looking at the White Royals in awe.

The White King was very regal, and spoke more formally than she had ever heard before. His voice was hardy, yet golden. Every time he spoke, she felt as if she was completely protected. One would want to do whatever he wished, as if he was speaking through Underland herself.

The White Queen floated gracefully as if she was made of the very glass the men had forged. Rowena watched her glide from piece to piece, delicately pressing and examining each item. Her long, slender, pale fingers contrasted with the dark tips of her nails, which in turn contrasted with the purity of the glass. It was an irony that was not lost on Rowena, even though she was only eight-years-old.

In the White Queens arms, there was a babe. Lillian, Rowena knew the child's name to be. The entire kingdom had celebrated the birth of the newest royal. Underland rejoiced for weeks, with celebrations thrown by the castle and their subjects. Even the Seasons came and made merry with the rest of the kingdom. Everyone felt the land would remain in peace when the young royal reached maturity and took over one of the many smaller crowns in Underland.

But hidden behind all of them was a slender boy dressed in White. If one were not looking, he wouldn't be seen. He walked in perfect time with his mother, and did not verbally answer any questions his mother directed at him. Many were mistaken in thinking that the queen was talking to herself while making her comments on all of the glass.

Yet Rowena was intrigued by this young prince. He did not appear to be too much older than her, and he most certainly wasn't the pride and joy of the kingdom as his sister was. It was true that he would ascend to the throne after his parents, but due to his mystery, no one knew how he would eventually rule.

"Mama, that is beautiful."

Rowena looked around, shocked. The boy had spoken.

The White Queen turned and looked down at her son with a smile, "It is, is it not?"

The boy nodded up at her.

"Well then," The White Queen said with a quick yet strong voice, "We shall have to take it home, perhaps?"

The boy smiled in the affirmative.

The White Queen resumed examining the glass work as if nothing unusual had transpired. The White Queen briskly glided over the remaining artwork, and then quickly turned toward her husband. The White King held his arm out for her, and after making some quick comments himself, he led his wife toward the exit. In one fluid motion, the entire Royal Court of White walked out of the shop.

Rowena ran out from behind the counter. "What happened, Faither?"

"It appears that the White Prince enjoyed the glass I made for him."

Rowena took a step closer to the table. She found a glass tray with a mirrored bottom. The glass tray was deeply carved with towers and spheres that resembled what she remembered from her studies as the White Castle. There were roses, hills, and even a waterfall to be found in the perimeter of the tray. The handles were chess pieces: a Rook on the left and a Queen on the right. Etched into the mirror was the White Prince's crown, with a chess board in the background.

Rowena thought it was quite lovely, but did not understand the meaning. Did the Crown Prince enjoy a good game of chess? Did he wish to travel to The Squares? Was he a fan of his father's army?

"Why didn't you carve out a king piece to go with the queen?"

"That did nae go wi' the plan," her father started, speaking in broken Outlandish. "This is a tray o' the future, not o' the present."

Rowena still didn't understand, but she decided not to press any further. "Will the Prince really return to get his tray, Faither?"

"We will have to wait," he simply replied.

But Rowena was not one to wait. She rushed out of the shop and into the lane. She looked into the windows of all the other shops as the White Royals examined each glass piece and strained her ears to hear what was being spoken. Many of the comments were similar to the ones that were said in her father's shop, but one thing was different: the young prince never spoke again.

The White Royals then retired to their own temporary rooms to make a decision.

The Court reappeared in the village during the dinner hour. All of the townspeople had gathered for a celebratory feast. Within a few short minutes of their arrival, the Royals were ready to announce their selected winner.

Rowena struggled to push through the crowd to get to the front. It was hard for her to see and hear over all the people in the town's center fields. The winner was announced before she even had made it to the front. She heard loud cheers and applause for the winner, whoever he may be. Rowena was happy for whichever one of her relatives would be headed for Marmoreal, but she was angry that it all had happened without her at the ready. Some day she would not have to hear the story second hand.

When she finally made it through, she saw a mirror flickering in the light of the street lamps. Rowena quickly realized that the mirror was part of the tray her father had made. The White Prince was standing holding the tray up for all the clan to see with a broad smile on his face. The White King was patting her father on the back. Her father was now the most renowned glass artist in their clan!

'How quickly one's life can change,' Rowena thought, 'especially at the hands of glass!'

* * *

><p>—*—<p>

**A/N:** Glassica is a combination of the words "glass" and "silica," silica being one of the main ingredients in producing glass. The Squares refer to "Looking Glass Land" from Through the Looking Glass.


	4. Chapter 4: The City of Marmoreal

**A/N:** Thank you for the review thus far! I respond to each review individually, as I appreciate every person who takes the time to tell me their thoughts! This chapter introduces one of our favorite characters! Enjoy =)

* * *

><p>— * —<p>

**Chapter Four: The City of Marmoreal **

Rowena's new home was not something most people would consider grand. But after living in the back part of a store and a glass man's workshop, it was amazing.

The exterior was white, mimicking the color of the large castle at the top of the hill as all the homes in Marmoreal did. Rowena had her very own bedroom separate from her parents and the house had a proper sitting room, dining room, and kitchen in addition to the bedchambers. They still carried all of their furniture from their old home, but with so few belongings, the home felt like a huge estate instead of a small cottage.

Her father had gone off to the Castle Marmoreal (Rowena now had to make the distinction between Marmoreal the City and Marmoreal the Castle, as before she had used both interchangeably) to set up his glass works shop, to learn the location of the kiln, and to learn his general duties to the Royal Court.

Her mother was busy settling in the home and found Rowena's excitement to be a bother. "Do yeh not want teh go outside and enjoy this loveleh weather?" her Mum had declared. It was more of a command than a question, so Rowena wandered out into her small, fenced front yard. Previously, the lanes and streets of Ipalm had been her yard, so this was a new experience entirely.

"Hey!" a voice had called.

"Shhh… don't shout," a second voice said. "That is very rude."

Rowena turned around to see two other children standing at her front gate. There was a boy of about eleven and a girl a bit older, thirteen mayhap. They both had brown hair very neatly combed and were dressed very smartly. Rowena instantly felt out of place in her plain country dress. Her eyes lowered to the ground and she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Now look what you have done," the second voice, belonging to the girl, reprimanded the boy.

The boy ignored her comment and climbed up on the bottom rung of the fence, leaning over into the yard. "Hi," he started, "my name is Charles. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I am nae scared!" Rowena retorted. She instantly regretted using her parents' native speech in front of these well bred children. Her cheeks once again reddened in embarrassment.

The girl elbowed Charles and spoke up, "I am sorry for my brother's behavior. He often forgets his manners when our parents aren't around. My name is Imogene Kingsleigh."

Rowena walked over to the fence, sizing up the siblings. They seemed harmless enough, and both appeared genuine. In her best practiced curtsy and measured proper Underlandian English she replied, "Hello, my name is Rowena Glassica. How do you do?"

The Kingsleigh siblings giggled at her formal introduction. Rowena reddened for the third time, silently cursing her country mannerisms.

"That is hardly necessary," Imogene stated.

"Would you like to come walk with us?" Charles cut in, rather forward for a first meeting Rowena noted. "Everyone will be in town to market and it's certain to be very interesting."

Rowena smiled at the thought. Her clan most often traded amongst one another, and trips into Witzend to market were rare. She hurried through the gate and met the Kingsleighs on their side of the fence.

Walking toward Marmoreal Town Square, Rowena told them all about how her family came to move to the city. Charles interjected with many questions on the subject, including about the glass tray, about Ipalm, and the Outlands. Rowena learned that the siblings came from a family that had always lived in the City of Marmoreal and that they often traveled (by train, no less!) to Queast and the lands beyond.

It was not long before the sounds of the center of town drifted over the children. Rowena quickened her step, eager to see the market.

"There now," Imogene said, taking a hold of Rowena's hand, "stay close. We wouldn't want for you to get lost, would we?"

Rowena shook her head in the negative and walked between her escorts into the square. There were stalls and carts set up along the perimeter with rows of the same down the center of the square. There were vendors selling everything one could imagine! Back in Witzend people and animals sold necessities—food, textiles, wood—but here there were also trinkets and sweets and decorative plants and more! Rowena was extremely lucky she did not ask her mother for money, as she would have spent it all on whichever was the first thing her eyes laid on.

And the inhabitants! They were everywhere! Some were shopping, others socializing, and there were many other children running about. Merchants were calling out from their stalls, pedaling their wares. Imogene had to practically drag Rowena through the narrow makeshift pathways. Charles ran ahead, greeting all he knew and peeking in on familiar sellers.

"Come, Rowena," Charles said, running back over to the girls, "there is someone I am sure you would like to meet."

The girls exchanged questioning looks, but Charles was too impatient for them to decide and grabbed his sister's free hand to pull them along. The three pushed gleefully through the crowd until they reached a stall near the end of the row.

The stall was filled with beautiful hats of all shapes and sizes. They were much prettier and brighter than Rowena had ever seen before. These hats had their own personality, and they were not afraid of showing it. The bonnets and hats her parents owned were hand-me-downs and were much more lifeless than these.

"Close your mouth," Imogene giggled in her ear, "unless you want to catch a rocking horsefly in there!" Rowena hadn't even realized she had been starring with her mouth agape.

"Mister Hatter?" Charles called, "Are you still here?"

A man with short, graying hair and glasses appeared. His skin was darkened by the sun and his hands were completely stained orange. Even though he was an older man, he still walked with purpose, an intricately fashioned blue top hat balanced regally on his locks.

"Ah, th' wee Kingsleigh lad has returned wi' his sister! And brought a friend! Who might this be, lad?"

"Mister Hatter, this is our friend Rowena Glassica! She is from Ipalm!" Charles said happily.

"Aye, the Glassica barin. Ay met yer faither just this mornin'. It is good teh have yer Clan in Marmoreal!"

"Thank you," Rowena curtseyed. "You met my faither? You talk just like my faither and mum! I didn't think anyone here would sound like that."

"Shhh," Imogene berated, "you should not make personal remarks!"

"Tha' is quite all right," Mister Hatter said to Imogene. "Ay imagine th' laddie is shocked teh see another Clansman in Marmoreal," he continued to Rowena.

"You're from the Outlands, too?" Rowena asked. "But you do not have the Fire Hair like me."

Mister Hatter chuckled. "Nay, my Fire is burning out, as it will fer everyone at some point in Time. But if yeh meet my barins, yeh will see it burning strong in them."

Mister Hatter gestured toward the back of his stall, and the three children stepped off the busy aisle and into the relatively quieter stall. A few steps in they found two young ladies arranging hats and a young man carefully stitching a bit of lace onto a cloche. As Mister Hatter promised, all three of the teenagers had burning red hair.

"Rowena, these are me laddies, Calma and Beleza, and me lad, Tarrant." The three grinned and nodded in greeting.

"Me lad is taking me place as th' Royal Hatter after Harvest," Mister Hatter continued with pride. "Me laddies are still trainin' with their mathair on their trade in Witzend. They have just come teh visit their ol' pa.

"Barins, this is wee Rowena from th' Glassica Clan in Ipalm. She did nae ken that there Clansmen in Marmoreal!"

Calma and Beleza giggled. "The Hightopp Clan has always been employed in court," Beleza stated. "You will be seeing quite a bit of us mad ones here!"

"I shall like that very much," Rowena acknowledged. She would not feel so out of place knowing she was not the only one with Fire Hair in the city.

"Please feel welcome to visit me anytime you are in market, Rowena," Tarrant spoke from his work table. "Once my faither and sisters return to Witzend, it will be very lonely in the stall."

"I will!" Rowena promised, "And my friends will visit, too."

Charles' eyes lit up. "Oh, could we? That would be delightful!"

"Of course," Tarrant agreed. "The Kingsleighs are always welcome here."

"Thank you, Mister Hatter, Tarrant" Imogene started, "we will see you soon. For now, we must show Rowena the rest of the town. It is her first day here, you know."

"On wi' it, then," Mister Hatter smiled, escorting them back to the market paths. "Fairfarren!"

"Good-bye!" the Kingsleigh children called.

"Fairfarren!" Rowena waved.

The three children quickly fell into the waves of the crowd and found themselves in front of a baker's stall. Imogene purchased a large loaf of bread and the three took a seat at the steps of a small meeting house where she divided the bread evenly amongst them.

"Why is your Town Square only lined with shops?" Rowena asked. "Where are the dance halls and large meeting rooms? Do you not come together in Marmoreal?"

"Nonsense," Imogene replied. "Why would we need such a thing when we can make use of the castle?"

"The White Queen loves to throw parties," Charles added. "There is a ball there at least twice a month. The King holds Court every afternoon, so the residents of Marmoreal simply walk to the castle if they have something to say."

Rowena could not believe that anyone could just walk right into the Royal Court! Was it really that easy to take audience with the King?

"Would you like to go?" Charles asked Rowena.

"Go where?" She hesitantly replied. She was certainly not ready to return home.

"To the castle, of course," Imogene said.

"You will take me? Yes, please!" Rowena scrambled to her feet, ready to see more.

Charles finished off his bread and offered his arms to the girls. Rowena took it and danced on each foot impatiently waiting for Imogene to do the same. Imogene rolled her eyes at their excitement, but still quickly brushed off her skirts and joined them. Linked arm in arm, the three headed for the castle.


	5. Chapter 5: To the Castle

— * —

**Chapter Five: To the Castle**

Rowena could not believe her eyes. She was pretty sure they were playing tricks on her. Or maybe it was her mind that was playing the joke. Here she was, a little country child from Ipalm, walking through the castle of the High Royals as if it were as normal as catching bread-and-butterflies in a meadow.

A few courtiers walked past, blissfully in their own world. They were dressed in fine gowns and suits, wearing white or light pastels. A few chess soldiers were on patrol, but they paid the three children no mind. Aside from that, the halls were fairly empty, as most of Marmoreal was down at the market.

"Quickly, this way," Imogene suddenly said, bringing Rowena back to the present. Imogene pulled on her brother's left arm, nearly causing him and Rowena to fall.

"Shhh," Imogene reprimanded, as the two stumbled down the hallway behind her.

Rowena obediently followed, wondering what caused Imogene to direct them off of the main hallway. Suddenly Imogene halted and held her hand up, signaling them to stop walking. They stood just before a grand set of large doors that had been propped open.

Straining to see over the Kingsleigh's heads, Rowena asked, "Where are we?"

"The library," Imogene whispered back, before slowly poking her head into the room. She turned back into the hallway and gasped in delight.

"What is so interesting about a library?" Rowena asked quietly.

"_He_ is in there!"

Charles groaned, "Not again."

"What's going on?" Rowena asked.

"She dragged us here because she fancies the White Prince." Charles rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's go."

"Wait," Rowena interjected, "the White Prince is in there?"

"Not you, too!"

"Quiet!" Imogene said to her brother. "Look in and see for yourself," she said to Rowena.

Charles huffed and stood impatiently waiting for the girls to stop ogling royalty. Rowena stepped around him and peered into the library.

For the umpteenth time that day, Rowena was amazed by what she saw. This was by far the largest library she had ever seen. There were books piled on shelves up to the high dome ceiling, which was a work of art itself. Tables and sideboards proudly held globes, statues, and what she figured were Underland artifacts.

"He's lovely, is he not," Imogene whispered.

Rowena blinked back into the present. She had completely forgotten why she had looked into the room in the first place. Scanning the massive library, she finally found a glimmer of white. There was the mysterious White Prince, sitting characteristically silent at a table while an owl spoke to him quietly. The Prince looked completely disinterested in whatever the owl was trying to tell him.

"What is he doing?" Rowena asked.

"He always has lessons around this hour. I like to sneak over and watch."

"It's not polite to eavesdrop, Imogene."

"It's not eavesdropping if you can't hear what one is saying," she replied simply.

Rowena frowned at this Truth, and turned back toward the Prince. He did not seem as intriguing to her as before, sitting absentmindedly at his lessons. The only thing that he was, was silent.

Just then the White Prince glanced over and saw them standing at the door. Rowena froze knowing she was caught. But instead of anything negative happening, he smiled. Imogene returned the smile and nodded her head in greeting.

The owl ruffled his feathers and flapped his wings to regain the Prince's attention. Imogene grabbed Rowena and pulled her out of the doorway before the owl could see them. They held their breath for a moment, listening for anyone approaching. When only Silence responded, they let out a giggle.

"Have you completed your spying for the afternoon?" Charles asked impatiently.

"He looked upon me today," Imogene reported dreamily.

"As he always does," Charles said bored. "And if you are quite done, we can return home. We have already missed tea."

"It _has _gotten very late," Rowena noticed. "I do always have to be home by brillig."

"It's settled then. I'll race you to the front gate!"

"Will we not get in trouble?" Rowena asked, scandalized.

Charles had a mischievous gleam in his eye, "Only if they can catch me!"

With that, he set off running down the halls of Marmoreal, and Rowena took chase. Imogene followed dreamily behind them, and remained as such all the way back to the Glassica household.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What do you think of my OC? He'll get more play as we go along. And of course, thanks to James Birdsong for your review!


	6. Chapter 6: Out of the Queen's Mouth

— * —

**Chapter Six: Out of the Queen's Mouth**

**Author's Note: **A little insight into the second chapter comes from here if you look closely enough. Also, thanks again to my ever faithful reviewer! Tea & scones for you! =)

**Disclaimer:** No, I didn't get the rights to Alice in Wonderland for Christmas. *sad face*

— * —

Life settled into a routine fairly quickly over the next few months. Rowena would rise early to get dressed and help her mother with breakfast. She would see her father off to work and then help her mother with the household chores. She would then walk to Marmoreal Town School, sometimes alone and sometimes with other children who lived on her street.

She often wished that Charles and Imogene did not have a governess so she would have friends to keep her company in the school yard. Some days the Kingsleighs would invite her over to eat during her lunch break, and in those cases she enjoyed a bit of fun in her day.

But what she enjoyed the most were Market Days every month. School would be out of session and she would help her father set up his stall. However, she was always much too excited with the hustle and bustle of the streets, so her father often sent her out in fear that she would break something.

Rowena would then wander farther into the market and find Tarrant's hat stall. By now, everyone was calling him Hatta (He was now the official Royal Hatter but Rowena would much rather call him by his real name. It was how they were introduced and they both agreed that it was most proper between them) and the town had taken quite a liking to his designs. Rowena loved helping him arrange his hats as he did not fuss over her touching his wares as her father did. Tarrant would even slip a halfpenny into her hand as a thank you for her help.

"Hard Work should always be rewarded, you know," he would say with a giggle and a wink.

Later in the day, Imogene and Charles would meet her at Tarrant's stall and the three of them would take off into another adventure. Sometimes they would go into stalls and ask the sellers questions until the merchants blew steam out of their ears (always an amusing sight). Other times they would leave the busy town square and go over to the waterfalls behind the castle where they would play in the meadow. Charles would even sometimes go for a swim in his knickers to the embarrassment of Rowena and Imogene!

But their favorite form of mischief was visiting the half empty castle and searching out the White Prince. Charles was best at navigating the confusing halls and finding obscure passage ways that would lead them to the more private areas of the castle unseen. Imogene always had a general idea of where the Prince would be regardless, but Charles would be the one to navigate them to that location.

On this particular day, the White Prince was out in the private garden. Charles managed to find an access point in between the public Marmoreal Castle gardens and the private garden for the castle residents. Imogene instantly spotted the Prince in the garden in the shade of several trees. She held a superficial conversation with the trees while not-so-inconspicuously wandering ever closer to where he was sitting.

In the mean time, Charles and Rowena went running through the garden exploring. They enjoyed dodging the prissy courtiers and making the flowers angry with their excited pace. Laughing while running around a large hedge, the two ran directly into a large white dress. The children froze at impact, their eyes slowly floating up from the skirts of the dress, to the bodice, to the aloft arms coming from the dress, to the face atop the dress.

Rowena just knew that she would be in Trouble. She had never been in Big Trouble, but sneaking into the private gardens and nearly barreling down the White Queen surely must qualify as such.

"Good afternoon," the White Queen addressed the two.

Where had their voices gone? Such naughty things, running off when it was definitely a Time to Speak. Gathering them back up, the two recovered, stumbling up straight and falling into a bow and a curtsey and mumbled, "Good afternoon, Your Majesty," in unison.

"Please," the White Queen started, motioning for them to stand up straight, "that is hardly necessary out here. I don't believe I have seen you two in the gardens before."

"No, you have not," Charles replied honestly.

"What brings you out here today?" she asked.

"My sister wanted to take a walk in the gardens, so we came with her."

The White Queen looked about. "It seems as if your sister has gotten away from you."

"More so that we have gotten away from her," Rowena interjected.

The White Queen looked knowingly at the two children and smiled. "Sometimes it's good to get away. Would you like to accompany me through my walk? I am just heading to the castle."

Rowena and Charles could hardly contain themselves. The White Queen wanted them to go on a walk with her! In addition, Rowena was delighted that she would not be disciplined for running into the queen.

At that Thought, Rowena quickly threw in, "We are most sorry for running into you, my Queen."

The White Queen tossed her right hand dismissively, "It's no matter. You must simply learn to Pay Attention and to keep your heads up."

Rowena and Charles knew that she was imparting Very Important Knowledge, and they nodded in solemn agreement.

"Well then," the White Queen continued, "let us be off then."

The White Queen turned back down the path in the opposite direction of where she had just come. The two children followed her direction, and quickened their pace to keep up with the long, floating strides of the Queen.

"So," the Queen began, "what are your names?"

"I'm Charles Kingsleigh, and this is my friend Rowena Glassica," Charles said.

"Hmm… I believe I have seen your family at many of my Marmoreal balls, Charles."

"Yes," he said brightly, proud that the White Queen actually remembered his family, "you most certainly have."

"And my dear Rowena," she continued, "you must be the daughter of my Royal Glass Maker."

"I am, Your Majesty," Rowena said. "You came to our village in Ipalm and chose my faither for his work."

"I quite remember. Your father is most talented. My son was enamored with the work of art that was created by his hands."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell my faither of your kind words."

The three floated and walked through the garden path, taking in the sights that the private Marmoreal garden afforded. The public gardens were beautiful, but there was something extra special about the private ones. The garden was split by the banks of the Marmoreal River that flowed from the mountains from the waterfalls. Rowena had never been this close to a waterfall and all the greenery that sprouted from the river's banks. She immediately understood why the White Prince chose this area as his favorite spot of the castle (as Imogene had informed her on one of their many travels there). It was stunning; even more beautiful than the lush fields of Ipalm and Witzend.

"Your Majesty?" Rowena began after a few moments.

"Yes, Rowena?"

"Does the White Prince… does he talk?"

The White Queen laughed gaily at this question. Rowena turned red in embarrassment for asking such a personal question, and even more so that the queen laughed at it.

"Why, of course, my dear child. He may be a person of Few Words, but the words that he does choose to speak have great impact. That is such the life of one who will be quite Important to Underland when he ascends to the throne."

Rowena thought about this for a moment. "Are royalty the only ones who will be Important to Underland?"

The White Queen smiled. "No, of course not. There are many in our kingdom that are Important and will be Important. And there are several more that have been foretold to become Vital to Underland and keep it in harmony."

"Will I be Important to Underland?"

The White Queen took a step forward and twirled around to face both Charles and Rowena. "I believe that you both will be integral in keeping Underland safe."

The White Queen put her hands on their cheeks and stroked them fondly. After a pause, she continued, "Thank you for the company, but I must be off. Please feel welcome into the gardens at any time." She abruptly turned and floated off into the castle walls.

Charles and Rowena exchanged excited looks. Rowena always knew she would be someone Important one day. And the White Queen herself told her as such! Therefore, she would practice her speech and perfect her manners, for she knew the time would someday come when they would be put to good use.


	7. Chapter 7: Afternoon in Marmoreal

—***—**

**Chapter Seven: Afternoon in Marmoreal**

**A/N:** The bath house mentioned in this chapter is similar to a Turkish Bath and should not be confused with the bathhouses that became synonymous with brothels.  
>...Also, thank you for all the alerts and faves! I smile so big when I see them in my inbox! =)<p>

**Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland still does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>—<strong>*—<strong>

After being officially welcomed to the private gardens by the White Queen, the three friends spent many afternoons there. Imogene spent nearly every visit searching out the White Prince while Rowena would follow Charles around the gardens, exploring each and every corner until they eventually learned how to navigate the garden as easily as breathing.

While Charles was crawling in the dirt and weaving through hedges, Rowena would observe the courtiers and do her best to imitate their posture, their manners, and the way wore their clothes. When her parents commissioned a seamstress to make new outfits for her growing body, Rowena requested styles that matched the fashions of the Marmoreal ladies. She felt less and less out of place as a country girl and more a part of Marmoreal.

As Time passed, Rowena slowly began spending more of it with Imogene than with Charles. Charles was interested in getting dirty, and soon had extra schooling as all boys did. Imogene, however, was coming of age, and Rowena was able to ask her more questions on etiquette and get direct answers from someone she trusted.

But Rowena could not always spend as much time with Imogene as she would like. Imogene was getting closer and closer to the White Prince and whenever they were in the garden the same time as he, Imogene would go for walks with him.

His first name was Jareb, Imogene had told her. He was the crown prince and therefore destined to take the high throne. However, he was unsure that he would be given the title, and that it may instead pass on to his younger sister, Lillian. His parents doubted his ability to rule, and he may instead take over one of the smaller crowns of Underland. Imogene was not concerned about the royal lineage, however. Her main interest was in the Prince himself. She didn't even care that he had a title and that she did not.

Apparently, Prince Jareb didn't care either. He welcomed Imogene's affections. And as far as Rowena could tell (as she was sometimes stuck spending her days in Imogene's shadow when Charles was at his lessons), they were secretly courting.

Rowena wondered how scandalous that would be if the castle or the kingdom found out about the White Prince and Imogene. She knew that the courtiers thrived on castle gossip, and had probably already caught wind of their close friendship. They were probably walking in the garden right at this very moment whispering about the Prince and his common love interest.

But on the other hand, Rowena thought it was wonderful. Who wouldn't want upward mobility in society? Although Underland's aristocracy was not very harsh or strictly enforced, it was quite the matter in a place as high as kings and queens and princes. Still, she knew that the courtiers always talked about "marrying up," and even though Rowena has only a vague understanding of the term, she knew that it entailed gaining a higher rank in class.

How lovely it would be for Imogene to do so and marry the White Prince! She would move into the castle and Rowena could visit her every day. The three of them would no longer have to sneak in the back hallways and pathways of Marmoreal; they would instead be acknowledged as Important to the castle.

Maybe this was what the White Queen meant when she told her that she would be Important those few years ago in the garden. Maybe Charles would be the brother-in-law of the White Prince, and Rowena would be… Well, what would she be? Would she simply be the Friend of the White Royals? That hardly sounded interesting or important at all.

Maybe that was not what Fate had destined for her. But Rowena couldn't imagine anything else aside from that. Oh how she wished she was true friends with the White Queen. She would no doubt run to the Queen's parlor and ask her exactly what she had meant in the garden! But she wasn't friends with the Queen. She was simply the daughter of her Royal Glass Maker, the country girl who paraded in the castle with the children of the Gentleman Kingsleigh. The White Queen would most certainly not welcome her into her private rooms, and Rowena doubted she would even remember the conversation she had with the much younger Rowena and Charles.

"Rowena!"

"What?" she replied, coming out of her own daydreams (how wild were they to run away with her brain like that, especially without permission!).

"I have been calling your name for the past few moments," Imogene responded. "What has you so distracted?"

Rowena did not like becoming distracted. She knew it was a trait that ran in her family, but she was determined to overcome it, just like her accent and her country mannerisms.

"I am sorry," Rowena replied. "I was just thinking about what else we can do this afternoon."

Imogene giggled, "Well," she started, lowering her voice an octave, "I have heard that Prince Jareb is taking tea on the Marmoreal balcony."

"There are many balconies in Marmoreal, Imogene," Rowena replied with a bit of boredom in her voice, "you must be more specific."

"The public balcony, of course! How else would we be able to get there?"

Rowena remembered that Charles wasn't around today to guide them past the servants and guards to the secluded areas of the castle that were not meant for the public to travel. "Did the Prince tell you such?"

Imogene laughed, "Not only did he tell me, but he invited me to join."

She looked up in realization to Imogene's excited nod. "How wonderful!" Rowena replied, joining Imogene in a shared giggle. "The White Prince has invited you to take tea with him?"

"Yes, and we are meeting on the public balcony off of the Main Hall. Oh, Rowena, you have to come with me."

"Of course, I will! Oh it will be wonderful to take tea with royalty!"

"More so to take tea with Prince Jareb," Imogene corrected.

"Why of course," Rowena said dismissively. "We must hurry; there is not much time to prepare! How will we ever find you a proper tea dress in Time? There isn't enough to return home!"

"Then we shouldn't waste him," Imogene replied simply. "Come; let us away to the bath house."

The girls hurried through the halls to the women's bath house in Marmoreal. Rowena gathered a pitcher of warm water and a towel and gave it to Imogene to wash her face and hands.

"We don't have a tea gown, but we will work with what we have." Rowena suddenly had an Idea, "Do you believe you could fit into my dress?"

Imogene looked at Rowena curiously. Rowena was two whole inches shorter than Imogene, and slightly smaller. Imogene was about to express her Doubt, but Rowena would have none of it.

"Think, Imogene, I am wearing a white dress, just like many of the courtiers in the castle. You will blend seamlessly into the fashions of the court. Prince Jareb will think of you just like he does of those with royal breeding! And the courtiers will have nothing with which to gossip if they believe you to be one of them."

"You are quite right," Imogene agreed. As much as she enjoyed the White Prince's attentions, she knew that they were both taking a Risk meeting for the first time in a public area and without the knowledge of the King and Queen.

Rowena smiled and assisted Imogene in loosening her bodice. Imogene did the same with Rowena, and the girls switched dresses. Rowena had to pull Imogene's corset tighter in order to fit into her dress, but Imogene swore it did not hurt. With some maneuvering, they were able to give the appearance of a perfect fit. They had no other options for slippers, as they had both worn their walking boots to walk the gardens, but that would have to do.

"Sit," Rowena instructed, and began to unravel her friend's hair. "To look more like a courtier, you must wear your hair higher, like this." As she spoke, she replaced and moved pins, pulling some from her own hair to make Imogene's coif imitate those of the courtiers. Luckily, Imogene's curls had held from her morning styling, and they were perfect to leave a few hanging neatly in the back.

"Oh, Rowena, I look beautiful!" Imogene gushed, viewing herself in a looking glass. "He may not even recognize me!" She turned to face her friend. "Oh, but what shall we do with you? You have given me all of your fine things and you can't possibly wear your hair like mine after giving me all of your pins!"

Rowena shook her head, "Don't worry about me."

Maybe this is how she would be Important, Rowena thought to herself. She would be the one who brought Imogene and the White Prince together! What could be more Important that securing the marriage of the potential Crown Prince? Nothing, Rowena decided. Even so, she would still fix her appearance for the sake of her friend who was worried about how she would appear in front of the court.

Rowena then decided that Imogene was correct in her worry; if she were to be this Important Person, she would indeed have to look like one who was Important! With new determination, she let Imogene help tighten the borrowed dress and, with some tucking and folding, she was able to keep it from dragging on the floor.

When it came to her hair, Rowena had a grand idea, "I will wear it just like the White Queen!"

Nothing would be more regal than wearing her hair in a flowing style past her shoulders just like the High Queen. Imogene quickly grabbed a silver brush and ran it through Rowena's locks. Rowena's hair was straight, not anything close to the waviness of the Queen, but with the bends in her hair from her previous style, it was enough. Her Fire Hair glowed bright with each stroke of the brush. Yes, she would be a sight to see, indeed. Imogene pulled a few pieces from the front and pinned them to the back to imitate the way the White Queen's hair held up the golden crown.

"There," Imogene announced, "it's perfect."

The two girls stood together in front of a looking glass in the bath house. They both most certainly looked different. Imogene looked exactly like a courtier as Rowena had Promised. And Rowena, although she did not look like a courtier, still looked beautiful. For the first time, Rowena noticed how she looked more Grown Up. She was no longer the quiet, homely eight-year-old child who had just traveled from the country to the city. She looked like she was a young lady, coming of age.

Rowena could not help but smile. "Yes," she agreed, "we are lovely."

"Oh!" Imogene cried, "Look at the Time! We must be off!"

With that, the girls rushed out of the bath house and ran through the halls. They felt like mischievous girls again, chasing Charles through the castle. They giggled and laughed the entire way, earning strange looks from all those who they passed in the hall.

When they were just around the corner from the main balcony, they slowed down and caught their breath. They exchanged looks silently saying, 'This is it!' to each other. They then joined hands and walked toward the balcony.


	8. Chapter 8: Tea Time

— * —

**Chapter Eight: Tea Time**

Rowena could feel Imogene's nervousness through their joined palms. They strolled onto the balcony confidently, nonetheless.

The White Prince was standing at the balcony's edge, looking over the railing down to the gardens it overlooked. The view was breathtaking, Rowena noted. She had a bird's eye view of the waterfalls, the garden maze, and the walk ways below. Is this how all birds feel when they fly? Oh, it must be a wonderful feeling!

The White Prince turned at the sound of the girls' boots clicking across the marble. He immediately met eyes with Imogene and his entire countenance brightened. Rowena could tell that his intentions were true, just as Imogene had described. Looking between the two, she could see that they were having a silent conversation between them.

"Good afternoon, ladies," he said.

Rowena did not know what to say. She hadn't heard him say anything aside from his remarks when she first saw him in his father's workshop in Ipalm. She imagined she must look silly, starring at the White Prince as so many others probably had.

Imogene, however, didn't miss a beat. She curtsied a greeting and pulled Rowena down with her as she moved.

"Prince Jareb," Imogene started, "this is my dear friend, Rowena Glassica."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," the White Prince said, finally taking his eyes off Imogene and looking to Rowena. He reached for her hand, lifted it, brought it to his lips, and kissed it as a greeting. "Any friend of Imogene's is a true friend of mine."

"Thank you very kindly, sir," Rowena said, "I appreciate your warm welcome."

The White Prince nodded his head and then offered his arms to the ladies. "Shall you join me for tea?"

"Oh yes, indeed," Imogene stated eagerly, immediately taking his arm. Rowena took his other one, even though she realized she was going to be wholly Ignored throughout the tea service.

"The service looks beautiful," Imogene remarked after they were all seated.

It was very true. A small table had been erected on the side of the balcony, out of the immediate view of any passersby. It was covered with a strikingly white linen cloth and had steaming pots of tea in porcelain kettles. She couldn't believe how many sweets of all kinds were piled onto silver trays.

But there was one tray that was not silver at all. It was in fact made of glass. Most other people would not have been able to tell its material, and most wouldn't have even noticed it amongst all the other trays, but Rowena could point out glass anywhere. And this was not an ordinary glass tray. It looked like the landscape of Marmoreal, and she could see that one of the handles was expertly carved into a rook piece…

"That is the tray made by my father!" Rowena noted, more often now replacing her slight Outlandish accent with a Proper one.

"Hmmm…?" Imogene responded, not taking her eyes off of the White Prince.

"The tray," Rowena continued, "that is the one my father made in Ipalm. Remember, Imogene? This is the tray that brought my family to Marmoreal!"

Imogene was still in her own Thoughts, but Prince Jareb looked about and pulled out the tray from the rest.

"Your father made this tray?" he asked.

"Yes," Rowena nodded. She was suddenly worried that the White Prince would cast her off as a mere servant's child. She had learned from the courtiers that many in Court would think in that manner.

The White Prince took the pastries off of the tray and moved them onto others scattered across the table. He then grabbed his napkin and wiped the crumbs off of it. He delicately lifted and held it so it caught the light.

"This tray," Prince Jareb started, "is my most prized possession."

Rowena didn't have any words to say. She just stared at him as he gazed into the mirrored bottom.

"I don't know what it is that has me so drawn to it," the prince said, in a far away voice. "But the instant I saw it, I Knew."

"You spoke," Rowena said plainly.

"Pardon?" he answered confusingly.

"You spoke," she repeated. "Everyone hardly noticed your presence. But I did. I watched you walk in behind the White Queen, saw you peek around her body when she stopped in front of the tray. I don't remember much else from before you came in our shop, but I knew that I hadn't heard you say anything.

"But then it happened: you spoke," Rowena laughed in reflection. "I followed you all throughout the village to hear you say something else, but you never did."

The White Prince chuckled. "It's true; I am a man of Few Words. Unfortunately, most people are not as interested in me as you were."

The prince sighed. Rowena sat and waited for him to continue. She knew when a Pause was not in fact a pause, but a Sentence, and an Important one at that.

"My parents don't think that a Silent King would be fit to rule. Sometimes I'm led to believe them; who would want to be loyal to a king who does not speak?"

"But you do indeed speak, do you not?"

"Yes. In fact, I am doing that at this very moment," he smiled.

"Well then, that's that. Do not doubt what you know you are able to do."

"Perhaps you are right, Miss Glassica."

Rowena smiled in triumph. "Indeed."

The prince continued to stare into his reflection in the tray, fingering the rook piece.

"Do you know about that tray?" Rowena asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"What am I to know?"

"My father has a talent when creating glass objects. When he designs them with a specific purpose in mind, and for a specific person, his works have a Meaning."

"What kind of Meaning?" He inquired.

"Well, I don't know the specific, unique meaning of your tray," Rowena admitted regrettably. "I haven't been trained on the secrets of glassmaking as that will not be my trade. But," she continued, "I do know that my father is a bit of a Seer. His works tell a story for the one it was created for. For instance, when you came into his workshop those many years ago, he knew that he had to design a work of art for you. He saw a message that was meant for you."

"How would he know when he has never met me before?" 

"It only takes one meeting," she smiled. "You spoke to him without even knowing it. He then set to work and forged the glass, shaping it into something that you would treasure. You said that you do so yourself."

"Indeed, I do," the prince said. "Your father was correct in that assessment."

Rowena chuckled, "Yes, I asked him how he would know that you would like it, and he simply told me that it was up to you to decide that."

Rowena looked to Imogene and back to Prince Jareb. "I am afraid I've let the moment get away from me. I am sorry."

"No, please," Prince Jareb started, "It's perfectly all right. I'm enjoying hearing about this wondrous tray that I have so loved."

Rowena looked toward her friend, who nodded her approval.

"Would you like for me to continue?" Rowena asked.

"Please do," the Prince stated.

"Well, the tray was not made just for you to be drawn to it, nor was it made solely for you to simply enjoy."

"Oh?" Imogene asked. Even her friend didn't know the true meaning of the Glassica art work. Rowena had told Imogene and Charles of the White Royals' visit and about her travel journey to the City of Marmoreal, but she had never shared all of the details of her family's trade.

"Yes," Rowena continued, "the tray has a meaning. Look at it." Rowena pointed to the edges of the tray, looking at the glass shapes it designed. "Do you see what those are?"

Prince Jareb fingered the mountains surrounding Marmoreal and the spears of the Castle. "Yes," he started, "this is my Castle, and this is the land surrounding it."

"Yes, and look at the handles, what are they?"

"They are chess pieces, one being a queen and the other a rook."

"But what do they mean?" Imogene asked, with a new interest into the tray. She leaned over and looked over them.

"Well," Rowena started, "recall that I don't know all, but, it's clear that these are white chess pieces, which means they represent the White Royals. And these pieces are Important to the White Prince and possibly even to Marmoreal or Underland themselves."

The Prince looked deep in thought. "Yes, the queen piece must represent my mother. But where is my father?"

"Apparently, he is not important in this Vision. I believe that the rook is more important here."

"Is the… is the rook me?" The White Prince asked.

Rowena just looked at him and nodded toward the tray. "What do you see?"

Looking down into the tray, he saw his own reflection within the etched crown. He then set the tray back down on the table. "I believe I'm beginning to understand," he said glancing back at it. "Thank you, Rowena, how could I have gone on for so long not knowing why I enjoyed this tray so? This means a lot to me."

"It was my pleasure, sir," Rowena nodded toward him. "Now," Rowena continued, looking at both Imogene and the prince, "let's partake in the tea service before it all goes cold and stale!"

The three laughed, and began piling their trays high with all the sweets that were piled on the table. The prince led the tea service by pouring the delicious teas that were scattered across the table. There were flavors from all across Underland, some Rowena had only heard of and had never had the chance to taste before.

More so to herself than to her companions, who were once again in their own lovers' world, Rowena remarked, "This is quite lovely."

And certainly it was.


	9. Chapter 9: A Confrontation

—***—**

**Chapter Nine: A Confrontation**

The weeks passed by much like they had before. The only difference was that Rowena was now in on Imogene and Prince Jareb's secret rendezvous. Rowena rarely joined the couple for tea, so instead she spent her free time at the Kingsleigh residence, going through Imogene's closets and pulling out the fashions that most resembled those of the courtiers.

Rowena took up more sewing lessons so she could help Imogene refashion things she already owned into things that would be passable in Court. She helped add extra belts and ribbons that were removable and interchangeable so that Imogene could wear the same outfit but make it look different enough to avoid odd looks and gossip.

She also attempted to teach Imogene how to style her hair, but Imogene would fail, even with the help of her ladies' maid. Rowena would end up fixing her hair before the pair began their routine walk to the castle.

Rowena and Imogene strolled the grounds of Marmoreal looking more and more like courtiers every day. They often walked arm in arm through the gardens, quietly commenting on the passersby and having brief conversations with the more pleasant flowers.

After putting on a show of walking with her friend, Imogene would sneak off to meet with Prince Jareb. Some days they would meet under his favorite tree, and others they would meet on the smaller balconies, and still other times they would meet in a location undisclosed to Rowena.

Whichever was the case, Rowena would continue to wander the gardens alone, looking for something to occupy herself while her friend was busy. Some days she would act as a look out when the courting lovers were meeting in a more public area, but most days she was left to her own devices.

Rowena began to learn all the pathways of the castle. Thanks to the mischievous plots of Charles in their younger years, she knew many of the walkways and secret halls (secret to the general public, of course, as the patrons of the Castle would indeed know where they were and therefore not much of a secret at all) and found her way to the great rooms in Marmoreal.

Her favorite places included the kitchens where she would sneak through the back entrance and take lunch with some of the souse chefs, the servant halls where she would occasionally visit her father when he was not busy filling orders, and the grand library where she had first seen Prince Jareb in his own environment.

Today she was spending her afternoon in said library. She was curled up very unladylike in a grand chair, allowing herself a private moment to unwind and put down all the heirs she carried while she walked throughout both the city and castle Marmoreal. She sat by a large stained glass window (she was always inexplicitly drawn to beautiful glass, of course) and poured over the history of Underland and its royals.

She very much enjoyed the library at this hour because it was quiet. The children of the castle did not have lessons at this time of day since they were on luncheon, and the castle patrons always took advantage of Free Time in the gardens or in their rooms.

This was probably the reason the White King and Queen chose this as the location to have a Private Conversation. Rowena looked up from her large tome, hearing loud whispers carrying across the library walls.

"What are you thinking?" she overheard.

"I don't have any idea of what you speak," a second voice replied, annoyed.

"You very well do so, do not deny it," the first voice, male, returned.

Rowena quietly slipped out of her chair and placed the book down on the side table next to it. Thankful that she wore her slippers instead of her walking books, she creped across the library floor.

"It's disgraceful!" the first voice continued.

"Now, now," a third voice added, light and airy "let's give him a chance to respond. It can't possibly be what it seems."

Rowena peeked around a large book shelf and saw what she had assumed: the White Royals were standing just inside the door of the library. The White King was visibly upset, and the White Queen looked concerned, but still wanting to keep the peace. The White Prince, however, looked annoyed, as if he did not want to be a part of the conversation his parents were forcing on him.

"How can you tell me that it's not what it seems?" The White King accused his wife.

"Please," she said to the King. "Jareb," she redirected, "could you please tell your father and I what is going on? We only want what's best for you and Underland."

"Is it true you're courting a commoner?" the White King accused before giving the Prince a chance to respond to the first question.

"Please," the White Queen said again firmly, "keep your voice down. This manner can be handled civilly."

"All of this is because one of your gossiping ladies saw me take tea on the balcony on Reveite Day?" the White Prince said disgustingly. "Are your ladies in waiting jealous that someone other than they are receiving attentions from the Crown Prince?"

"Jareb, there is no need to be cruel. My ladies only have the purest intentions, I assure you," the White Queen said, trying her best to diffuse the situation.

"So it is true then," the White King muttered, "you _are _courting a commoner."

Prince Jareb took a deep breath. "No," he said, defeated.

Rowena quickly covered her mouth to hide her gasp. She ducked down just in case a Peep squeaked past her gloved fingers without permission. Fortunately for her, no one noticed her presence.

The White King had a look of disbelief on his face. "No? Then who, pray tell, were you having tea with on the Main Balcony?"

"A courtier," the White Prince said plainly.

"A courtier?" the White Royals looked relieved. "Which one, dear?" the White Queen asked.

"There are far too many courtiers to keep up with each one."

The White Queen laughed, "I find it hard to believe that you are courting someone and you do not recall the lady's name."

"Mother, I have not told you that I am courting anyone. Father asked me who I was having tea with and I answered."

The White Queen held her countenance, but her eyes told that she was displeased with his response, even though it was the Truth.

The White King put his hand on his temples and began to rub. "Then how, my son, did you end up lunching with a stranger?"

"Mother, Father, the courtiers often walk the gardens and I have passing conversations with each one. I was on my way to tea when one began walking with me, and I invited her to dine with me out of courtesy."

The reigning monarchs exchanged glances, but seemed satisfied with his response.

The White Queen softened and reached out her hand to her son's cheek. "We are just worried about you, Jareb. We want to make sure all is well."

"It is, Mother," he sighed. "I just wish that Father would not rush to make Something out of Nothing. I am sure Nothing prefers to remain as he is."

"I agree with you, son," the White Queen said with a smile.

"Jareb," the White King started, "we just need to check out everything. We can't afford for gossip to spread about you, son. It's hard enough that everyone doubts your future reign. If you were to fall to the attractions of a mere commoner, it would upset the balance of all that is going for you."

Prince Jareb visibly shifted, but his mother was busy looking at the White King speak, and the White King himself was too busy orating to notice. Rowena did notice, however. She silently slid around the bookshelf and moved behind another one to get a better viewpoint. She suddenly felt that she was once again eight-years-old and back in her father's workshop, studying the White Royals and watching Prince Jareb think through his moves.

Rowena felt as if she was watching a very calculated game of chess, but she was unsure of the outcome. The White Monarchs were playing on one side, and the White Prince on the other, she noticed. Prince Jareb was indeed silent for reasons beyond his parents' and the citizens' comprehension.

Rowena thought back to the glass tray her father made. Was this why he etched a chess board across the flat of the tray? Was the poor White Prince forever doomed to play an ongoing game of chess with not only his family, but with Underland herself? She wondered if the Prince was contemplating the same thing.

"If you wish to rule," the White King had been continuing his speech without Rowena's listening ear, "you must be careful in what you do. Had the news gotten out about this…"

"But it has not gone further than these walls," the White Queen interjected, "and I will make certain that it will not go further than it already has. I'll instruct the ladies-in-waiting to remain silent about their extrapolations. I can now ensure them that my son was simply taking on his princely duties and conversing with the courtiers."

The White Queen continued, "Now, let us be off. It's nearly time to hold Court."

"Indeed," the White King agreed. He reached out and patted his son on both shoulders. "Keep on, son, do what is best for Underland."

"Yes, Father," the White Prince reluctantly agreed.

The White Queen embraced her son and then took the arm that her husband offered her. "We will see you at dinner."

"Yes, Mother."

And with that, the White Monarchs swept out of the room. Rowena was about to step out and comfort the White Prince, but then she saw him hang his head in a Private Moment. She stood in place and watched him Think. She wondered what exactly was going on in his mind. She was sure he was thinking out his next move; his parents had left after playing their move, it was on him now.

He then straightened up, set his lapels, and marched swiftly out of the library. Rowena watched him go, mind racing. After a moment, after she was sure all of the White Royals were out of the hallway, she returned to her chair and put her book back on the shelf.

Running quietly and swiftly down the halls, much as she imagined the White Queen would do in a hurry, she left to find her dear friend Imogene.

— * —

**A/N:** Tea and scones to anyone who finds the _Ever After_ reference!


	10. Chapter 10: Time for Reflection

— * —

**Chapter Ten: Time for Reflection**

"Imogene!"

Imogene turned at the sound of her friend's voice. She was sitting serenely on a bench in the garden, quietly conversing with a bread and butterfly.

"Dear Rowena," she called after her friend, "it's good to see you! Where have you been? You are very late for our meeting!"

"I'm sure Time will forgive me," Rowena started, "as the Time has changed from Meeting to Discussing."

"Oh?" Imogene asked. "What do we have to discuss?"

"Much," Rowena said simply.

Imogene looked at her friend confused. "Is there something wrong, Rowena? You are not yourself today."

It was true. Even though Rowena did her best to run with poise and grace, it was evident that she was frazzled. Her hair was falling out of the neat coif she had spent so many minutes this morning working on. Her face and chest were flushed from her running, and the front pieces of her hair were sticking to her forehead with the sweat that had formed there.

"I am not myself," Rowena agreed, "and I am afraid you won't be either after hearing what I have to say."

Imogene frowned at that statement, and then smiled at the bread and butterfly that was still resting on her finger. "Thank you for keeping me company in the garden; your conversation was delightful. I wish you luck on finding more weak tea and cream."

"Thank you," the bread and butterfly said sadly, "I did enjoy the conversation. I'm not sure I have the strength to make it to the next pot of tea, but I will do my very best because you said so."

Imogene smiled, "I have faith in you. Fairfarren."

With that, the bread and butterfly lighted off, flying weakly and close to the ground to the next tea cup shaped flower on the other side of the stone path. The two ladies followed the bread and butterfly with their eyes for a few moments.

When the bread and butterfly was far enough out of earshot, Rowena spoke. "Imogene, will you take a walk with me?"

"Yes," she replied. "I'm quite ready to stroll the gardens."

Rowena forced a smile. "Yes, although the gardens may not be the best place to walk. Will you escort me home instead?"

Imogene looked to her friend in worry, but noticed the crowd of courtiers passing. "Yes, that would be wonderful. I'm sure your mother would appreciate you making it home for tea, would she not?"

"She would, and you are more than welcome to join us until your brother arrives to escort you home."

The two continued in such fashion, acting like proper ladies of the Court and walking swiftly, yet comfortably to remain unnoticed by the other ladies walking the halls of Marmoreal.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" Imogene whispered worriedly as they neared the Main Hall of Marmoreal.

"I have overheard a Conversation."

"Rowena!" Imogene exclaimed quietly, "It's rude to eavesdrop, especially in the Castle! What if someone had discovered you?"

"I was not discovered, so that shouldn't be of any concern. Now would you like to know what I overheard or would you rather keep walking in silence all the way back to my cottage?"

Imogene frowned, considering the offer of silence, but simultaneously wanting to know what Rowena was speaking of. She tried her best to not fall into the habit of Marmoreal gossip like the rest of the ladies she was surrounded by on a daily basis, but Rowena often dragged her into it being that Rowena wanted to be just like the courtiers she admired.

"I must know," Imogene decided.

"Well," Rowena said conspiratorly, "I overheard the White Royals talking."

"Rowena!" Imogene interjected again, "You could have gotten in an entire Heap of Trouble!"

"Yes, and I still can, so please do keep your voice down until we have left the Castle grounds," Rowena chastised. "May I continue?"

"Yes, please do."

"I was in the library, reading while waiting for our Meeting Time. I thought that Prince Jareb would have been with you—"

"He was."

"For a Time, I am sure of it, but for the Next, he was in the library with the White King and Queen."

"But how? How could they have discovered him so swiftly?"

"I don't know, friend, but they did and whisked him off to the library to discuss matters privately."

"Not so privately," Imogene observed.

"And thankfully so!" Rowena stated. "I heard what gossip is spreading about the castle."

Imogene rolled her eyes. "Is this really of such great importance that you had to rush me out of the gardens?"

"Will you just listen and not doubt?"

Imogene looked at her friend, who appeared distraught over what she had overheard. She at least could do her friend a service by hearing out what she had to say. "Of course," she agreed, "do go on."

"Well," Rowena continued quietly, as they were still on the main path leading up to the castle, "the King and Queen of White had been told by a lady-in-waiting that the White Prince had been dining with a commoner on the balcony."

"What?" Imogene gasped. She suddenly knew why Rowena felt that this gossip was important.

"Yes, there is talk. The ladies-in-waiting believe that he is courting a commoner…"

"He is," Imogene mumbled.

"…and the White Royals do not approve. They confronted him in the library very harshly, and he was completely caught off guard."

"What did they say?" Imogene asked, worried.

"They asked him if what they had heard was the truth. He denied it."

Imogene's face fell.

"He said it was a courtier instead," Rowena comforted.

Imogene was still distraught.

"Imogene, do you not see? This is what we wanted! The Castle will not talk if they believe the White Prince to be meeting with a courtier. This is what we have worked so hard for."

"Yes," Imogene replied absentmindedly. "Still, I thought…"

Rowena looked up at her friend and squeezed her arm. "You thought?"

"We have been talking, Rowena, the Prince and I."

She inwardly cringed at Imogene's use of "the Prince" versus "Jareb," but she remained silent and allowed her friend to continue.

"He told me that we would not be a Secret for long. He Promised, Rowena," she stopped walking and turned toward her friend. "He Promised."

Rowena grasped both of her friend's hands and held them tightly between her own. "It is a Promise he has yet to break. It has only been a short while; most likely mere moments between the Promise and the unexpected confrontation. You must have Faith in him."

Imogene's brown eyes met Rowena's green ones. "The King and Queen…" she trailed off.

"Will always have an opinion, but theirs do not matter when it comes to the Heart. Only the Heart can make decisions on Love." Rowena's words didn't do much to comfort her friend. She stood staring at Imogene instead, letting her think.

"I should like to go home now," Imogene said at length. "Forgive me for not taking tea with you today."

"Already done," Rowena said firmly. "Come, I will escort you home."

Rowena threaded her arm back through Imogene's, and the two ladies continued walking down the city's street until they reached the Kingsleigh residence. Rowena told the servants that Imogene had taken ill and would like to spend the rest of her day in her rooms. Rowena helped Imogene undress and helped her into bed.

"Shall I see you tomorrow, dear friend?" Rowena asked Imogene, pausing at the bedchamber door.

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow, shall I see you then?" she repeated.

Imogene continued to stare blankly at the walls.

"I shall tell the servants bring you dinner tonight in your rooms," Rowena spoke. She shifted uncomfortably at the silence. "It will be better on the morrow, Imogene."

With that, she took her leave, uncertain that she had even spoken the truth.


	11. Chapter 11: Castle Musings

—***—**

**Chapter Eleven: Castle Musings**

**A/N:** The school subjects and info mentioned are ones that are listed in Chapter Nine of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. I did make up some of my own, though! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers & lovely readers who put this on story alert! I appreciate you enjoying my journey exploring the characters of Lady Ascot, Aunt Imogene, and Charles!

**Disclaimer:** I haven't mentioned this in a while, but nope, this still does not belong to me. Even after ten long chapters that my brain spilled out on the page, it still belongs to Carroll, Disney, and whatever other Powers That Be.

—***—**

"Rowena Glassica?"

"Yes?" Rowena looked up from her studies.

She had taken up extra courses in Ambition and Propriety since she finished her normal Day School curriculum last season. Now that she had finished Day School, she had the option to take up surplus courses to aid her in whatever trade she may decide to take up.

"_They will be very useful in my future, Faither," she had pleaded, slipping into her Outlandish accent in an effort to better get her way. _

"'_T'll give the laddie something teh do 'side bein' idle at th' Castle e'ry af'ernoon," her mother agreed, unhappy with the amount of time Rowena was dedicating to imitating the nobles instead of learning a trade or finding a husband. _

"_Aye," her father agreed, noting that the young Glassica's fire hair was not as bright as his. "It will be gud fer ye." _

"_Thank you, Faither and Mathair!" Rowena hugged them both, pocketing the notes her father gave her to pay for the courses. _

"Ahem," the white rabbit standing before her loudly cleared his throat to regain her attention.

"I'm fine," Rowena stated, turning her attention back to the present. She shifted on the Marmoreal workbench she sat on and properly addressed the rabbit: "I'm Rowena Glassica, what may I do for you?"

"Nivens McTwisp, Royal Messenger," the White Rabbit stated in introduction.

Rowena nodded as McTwisp hastily pulled out his pocket watch.

"Oh dear," he mumbled to himself before again addressing Rowena. "I have a message for you from the White Prince."

McTwisp held out a sealed letter and Rowena took it from his hands.

"I must be going, I don't want to be late," McTwisp said, beginning to take his leave.

"Wait, was there any instruction given with the letter?"

"No, I'm afraid not." McTwisp nodded to Rowena, "Good day to you, Miss."

"Fairfarren," she called out to his retreating form.

Rowena turned back toward the worktable and looked up to find an amused face looking back at her. "What is it?"

"I believe you have been spending too much time with me," Tarrant said. "Your mind wanders just as much as mine."

"I'm a Clansman, too, you know," Rowena retorted, pretending to be upset.

She returned to her readings, while Tarrant continued to sew. Rowena enjoyed studying in Tarrant's workshop. For one, Rowena didn't have to be alone while Charles was away at school and Imogene was distracting herself at home. Secondly, as long as there were hat orders, the air was filled with a work-conducive silence that was pleasant and made her productive. She would always receive high marks on her recitations after an afternoon spent studying in Tarrant's workshop.

"Are you not going to open the letter?"

Rowena glanced at the letter she had set beside her tome. "I'm not certain. I'm afraid of what to expect."

"Well that is a silly thing to be afraid of!" Tarrant laughed. "If you decide to expect something, then you have no reason to be afraid as it will already be."

Rowena considered this. "But why would he even write to me?"

Tarrant tapped the letter, "There is only one way to find out, lad."

With a big sigh, Rowena picked up the letter and examined the handwriting of her first name penned across the front. "How did he even find me?"

"That is Nivens for you," Tarrant giggled, picking back up the ladies' sunhat he was working on. "He is an expert page and is on excellent terms with Time."

Ripping open the Royal Seal, Rowena unfolded the letter. It was evident that it was written, sealed, and delivered in haste as there were blots across the paper and imprints from the words on both sides of the fold, as if it were sealed before the ink was even dry. Why would the White Prince be in such a hurry to write to her?

She scanned the words across the page:

_Dearest Rowena, _

_I understand you are a close acquaintance of a courtier I often take tea with. It seems as if she has been quite absent from the Court as of late and her trips to the Private Gardens have become scarce. I am afraid no other in the Castle will be of greater assistance in finding her than you. I need your help; I do not know what to do. I trust that you will be able to handle this matter discretely and expeditiously. _

_In the meantime, please be reminded that Court adjourns at Brillig and the Main Hall is relatively unoccupied at that hour. Handling business around then would be best for everyone._

_Signed,_

_Prince Jareb_

"Did you find Reason to be afraid?" Tarrant asked as she refolded the letter and placed it in her pocket.

"No," she replied, "you were right, as usual."

Rowena expected an amused reply, but looked up to see a Serious set of eyes looking back at her. "What is it, lad?"

Rowena sighed, "I believe I have been just sent a Message."

"You state the obvious."

"No, no," Rowena corrected, "not a message, but a _Message._ A Secret one, at that."

Tarrant waggled his eyebrows, "A Secret Message from the White Prince, aye?"

"Don't do that," Rowena dismissed. "And don't say a word!" she harshly cried, realizing she partially revealed what she had read.

Tarrant threw up his hands in defense, "Not one word will be said on the subject to another soul."

"In that case…" Rowena looked about her to see if anyone was nearby. "Will you read the letter and tell me what you think?"

"Of course."

Tarrant picked up the letter she slid to him and opened it up. Rowena watched his eyes moved back and forth across the page.

"One thing is for sure," Tarrant started, putting the letter back down folded between them.

"What is that?"

"You obviously did not take any courses in Discretion."

Rowena shared a laugh with her friend. "I could not afford to learn it. I only took the regular course, with Ambition and Propriety being the only two extras allotted."

"It's a very good thing that Discretion was a mandatory course for royal hatters! I will do my best to teach you between hats."

"Good," Rowena smiled, "with that settled, we can now move on to the content of the letter."

"It's quite simple, really," Tarrant said, sewing three white feathers onto a fascinator. "You're a close friend of someone the White Prince cares for very deeply. Quickly arrange for them to meet just after Brillig in the Main Hall when it will be the most empty, and tell no one." He finished his explanation plainly, dumping a bowl of sequins on his worktable to add to the hat.

Rowena gaped at him. "How did you gather all of that from half a dozen lines?"

"Discretion, my lad," he said smiling mischievously. "I do intend to teach you as much as I can."

"Now go," Tarrant continued after a pause, "there is no Time to waste. It's already past luncheon."

Rowena stood and gathered her belongings, tucking the letter back into her pocket. "Thank you, Tarrant."

He waved his hand at her in dismissal. "No matter, now get going. Fairfarren, Rowena."

"I will see you at Market, Tarrant. Fairfarren!"

"Oh," Tarrant added just as she reached the threshold. "I would burn that letter as soon as possible if I were you."

Rowena smiled and briskly stepped into the hall. She had work to do.

— * — 

**A/N:** I wanted to show a young Tarrant, new to the trade and before the madness crept in. He's just the Hatter at this point and not yet the Mad Hatter. Also, this is platonic, so don't read any romantic undertones into the Hatter/Rowena relationship. Besides, I wanted an excuse to add background to one of my favorite AiW characters, if only as an aside in this story.


	12. Chapter 12: Rekindling the Spirit

— * — 

**Chapter Twelve: Rekindling the Spirit**

Rowena was glad she chose to dress plainly today. As much as she hated to admit it, dressing every day as a courtier may be exciting, but also very exhausting. When not chaperoning Imogene on her excursions to the Private Gardens of Marmoreal, Rowena spent time in her father's workshop when he was not using the kiln and in Tarrant's workshop when he was not using mercury. In those instances, she wore her hair brushed out, simple plain dresses, and sturdy walking boots. This was working to her advantage as she ran down the streets of Marmoreal.

When Rowena reached the Kingsleigh household, a maid directed her to the garden. She was relieved to know that her friend was not locked up in her chambers.

"Imogene!" Rowena cried upon finding her friend sitting under a cherry blossom tree. "How wonderful it is to see you!"

Imogene turned around and watched Rowena approach her. "Rowena, dear, what has got you in such an uproar?"

Imogene patted the ground next to her, and Rowena gladly took the offered seat to catch her breath. "It's been over a week since you last visited the Castle with me," she pointed out after her breathing returned to normal.

Imogene turned and looked back out toward the garden. "Once a week is more than sufficient enough to visit when you do not have a formal invitation."

"Oh, friend, you can nae be so blind!" Rowena slipped back into her accent out of exhaustion.

"No, how can _you _be so blind?" Imogene challenged. "The White Prince plainly told me upon our last meeting that he had appearances to keep up and that the White Monarchs would not approve of him giving his attentions to someone the likes of me!"

"Surely you misunderstood…"

"No," Imogene said firmly.

"Yes," Rowena would not back down. She had even more muchness gathered now that she was taking more lessons, and she would make certain that her Importance to Underland would come to pass.

"You _have _misunderstood because Prince Jareb has sent me to seek you out and return you to him!"

Imogene looked upon her friend doubtfully. "I can't be bothered with your fantasies, Rowena."

"It's the truth," Rowena said, pulling the letter out of her pocket and shoving it into Imogene's hands. "Look!"

Imogene took the parchment and unfolded it. Realization played across her features. "Then it's true?"

"Yes," Rowena said enthusiastically, briefly wondering how everyone else seemed to read Discretion much easier than she. "Come, we must away quickly!"

Rowena stood and helped Imogene to her feet. The young ladies raced back into the house and up the steps, jarring the servants as they hurried past. Once again, Rowena took up the ritual of pinning up Imogene's hair as her friend washed her own face. There was not enough time for Imogene to fully change, so she added another petticoat on top of her three and Rowena handed her an elaborate shawl to cover the plain bodice of her gown.

"This will have to do," Rowena said hurriedly, pushing Imogene out of the room.

"Wait, what about you?"

"There's no time. This is a Moment for you and not for me; I am simply the messenger."

Imogene still looked concerned, so Rowena quickly grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair, securing it firmly behind her neck with a ribbon before forcing her friend out of the house.

The two ladies rushed down the street, quickly as they could without breaking a sweat for Imogene's sake. Neither of them carried a pocket watch, as Imogene had left her charm bracelet at home for the day. However, they could tell by the sun that Brillig was soon approaching.

The ladies reached the main entrance of Marmoreal as the shadows began to get longer. They slowed to a leisurely walk as to not draw too much attention to themselves. True to the Prince's word, the hallways of the Castle were near empty. A few stragglers were roaming the halls, but were pretty focused on getting to their rooms to prepare for dinner.

Rowena was not sure exactly where to meet the White Prince, as the Main Hall was quite long, so she simply kept walking, hoping to find him eventually.

Eventually came rather quickly as they heard a hushed, "My lady," come from behind a pillar. Rowena turned to see the White Prince standing in the shadows of an archway.

"Go," Rowena whispered to Imogene, gently pushing her into the archway with the prince.

"Imogene, I am so delighted to see you," the White Prince whispered, embracing her.

Rowena turned her back and took a step away to give them their privacy. She resolved to stay close however, as it would not do to yell out a warning if necessary.

"What has caused such urgency in meeting?" Rowena overheard Imogene ask after a few murmured greetings.

"My coming of age celebration is taking place on Spafalown Day, the day the Fates of the Spades Rule will be realized. I'll be taking up the crown as the Prince of Spades until it is Time for me to take my father's place as the White King. My castle on the shore of the Crimson Sea is being prepared as we speak."

"Yes, yes, I know and I'm happy for you. But why have you called me here?"

"My mother, of course, is preparing a celebratory ball. A masquerade, at my request."

"A masquerade?" Imogene asked, intrigued.

"Yes," the White Prince continued, "and we will be able to dance together the last dance, with no one frowning upon us."

"The last dance? You mean…"

"Yes, Imogene," he chuckled, "the last one."

Rowena discretely smiled at the realization. The Royals only danced the closing dance with someone whom they were betrothed or courting. He would finally be making his intentions known. She was sure all the White courtiers and ladies-in-waiting would gossip, but the Prince would be at his own Court, and would reside away from their judging eyes.

"…and we will be able to court openly at the Castle of Spades," Prince Jareb continued.

"But what would happen during the courtship? Your parents surely still rule over you," Imogene worried.

"It's not even assured that I will take up the crown. My sister is the sharp one indeed, and takes after our mother. Lily may very well be crowned over me."

"Do not say such things, Jareb," Imogene chastised, "you are every bit fit to rule as she."

"I am grateful to have you by my side, whether I have the throne or not," he sighed.

Rowena then picked up the faint sounds of footsteps and voices carrying down one of the side halls. "Quickly…" she whispered urgently, briefly stepping in the archway to alert the couple and then back out into the hall.

"I'm afraid I won't have much time to see you before then," he said sadly to Imogene. "I must prepare for my transition to the Castle of Spades."

"I will think of you every moment until we are united again," Imogene replied.

The courtiers were now in view at the far end of the Main Hall. Rowena swiftly dipped into the archway and took Imogene by the arm. "We must take our leave now," she whispered firmly.

"I will send word through our faithful courier," Prince Jareb said, winking at Rowena. "Until then…" he then took Imogene's free hand and kissed the back of it.

Rowena could not wait any longer and pulled Imogene out from behind the pillar. They appeared in the Main Hall mere moments before the group of simpering courtiers walked past, a couple of them glancing their way. Rowena continued to nonchalantly pull Imogene along. When the courtiers did not stop or change their tone, the ladies knew that the White Prince had slipped away unnoticed. They both released a breath they did not realize they were holding.

The young ladies exchanged happy glances with each other and walked swiftly out of the Hall and out onto Marmoreal's front entrance way.

"It's coming to pass!" Imogene exclaimed once they passed the front gate.

"It is, dear friend," Rowena agreed.

They squealed in glee and ran all the way home, with talks of princes and balls filling the air.


	13. Chapter 13: Plans Delayed

— * —

**Chapter Thirteen: Plans Delayed**

Rowena once again found herself dressed in her plain clothes and walking along a path. But this time she was walking in the opposite direction of Marmoreal. Her cousin had just gotten married, and her family went back to Ipalm for the festivities. As exciting as a wedding was for her Clan, Rowena was more excited about passing by the Castle of Spades afterward.

She promised Imogene and Charles that she would commit every inch she could to memory and relay it back to them as vividly as she was able. Her parents could not help but to indulge Rowena in this detour. She had gotten high marks in school, proving to them that their money for the school year was well spent. She was also learning more and more about Discretion from Tarrant, and proudly rattled off what she learned to her parents after dinner whenever she received a lesson. She had even pacified her mother by staying home twice a week to practice her stitching. This extra trip was a reward for a job well done.

Seeing the Castle over the horizon, Rowena ran ahead of her parents to view it from atop of the hill. The grassy land sloped down onto a marble checked field. Black and white squares lined the ground reminding her of a chess board and of her one visit to The Squares. To think, her friend would soon be walking across the marble chess garden hand in hand with the prince—

The squares, the crown, the mirrored surface; it was all here. This was the place her father had carved into the glass tray eight years prior! Is this what it meant? That the White Prince would see himself as the Crown Prince of Spades while his fair mother ruled from Marmoreal?

Rowena gasped at her father at the realization. He simply nodded his head in the affirmative, but said nothing. It was not his place to describe someone else's purpose without their request. But it was here. Here was where the tray was leading.

"The Castle is white, just like Marmoreal. It's a great deal smaller, but beautiful nonetheless." Rowena related her seaside visit to an eager audience of two. "The view of the Crimson Sea is like nothing I have seen before. The air feels so fresh from the water."

"Is there a garden?" Imogene asked.

Rowena giggled, knowing her friend was thinking about the secret meetings she shared with Prince Jareb at Marmoreal. "Yes, but not in the manner you think."

"In what other manner could a garden possibly be?" Charles asked cynically.

"Well," Rowena started, rising from her seat and trailing across the room, "it is made of marble. And it looks exactly like a chess board."

"How curious!" Imogene wondered.

"Indeed. But enough about the Spades Region; I have spoken of nothing else for the past three quarters of an hour. We shall see it in all its glory in four days time. Besides," Rowena paused dramatically, "we have a masquerade to prepare for!"

The three friends swiftly set out for the Market in search of items for their costumes. Imogene was going solely for the company, as the White Prince had sent word through Rowena that he was commissioning a special mask for her to wear to the event.

"It looks like all of Marmoreal is here for Market today," Charles commented quite obviously.

"Yes, it _is _the week of the Coronation Ball," Rowena observed suspiciously.

"I suppose the Castle will be rather empty at this moment… save for a certain prince, maybe?"

"Charles Kingsleigh, I would have never thought you to be the one encouraging us to seek out the White Prince!"

Charles laughed at the notion, "Not at all. I am merely looking for an adventure, not for a prince, but that is the only way I could ever get you two to join me!"

"True," Imogene interjected. "But I will take whatever excuse you wish to go to Marmoreal at present!"

Laughing all the way, the trio found themselves once again running through and sneaking around the Castle. It was much harder for Charles to find pathways they had yet discovered, as the ladies had been spending a large amount of time there while he was away, but he was still successful in doing so.

This time, they found themselves in a service entrance to a meeting room. The entry was dark, but there were definite voices within.

"I wonder what law they are debating today," Charles mouthed, just barely audible. He motioned for them to follow, and the three crept closer to the voices. Blue smoke was coming from the meeting space, and they had to quickly pull out their handkerchiefs to cover their airways lest they be discovered.

"…and it will," a booming voice said with absolute certainty.

The room was silent for a moment. A tapestry was blocking their view, but the blur of white made it obvious that at least the White Royals were being addressed.

"What do you propose we do?" the airy concerned voice of the White Queen asked.

"I propose you prepare your Knight and keep the Vorpal Blade on hand for when the Spafalown Day arrives."

Spafalown Day? The three friends looked at each other in alarm as a large cloud of smoke filled the room.

A fist came slamming down on the table, causing everyone to jump.

"This is all we have to go on?" an enraged White King asked. "A picture with no motive, no outcome? And a caterpillar that refuses to give us reason and simply disappears when pressed for more information? We would have better luck catching up with Time than to decipher the Oraculum!"

"Underland sent Absolem to us for a reason," the White Queen interjected calmly. "She wants us to be prepared for an attack of this magnitude."

'Attack?' the stowaways silently asked each other.

"Father, Mama is right," the voice of the White Prince answered. From the shadows, the trio could see that the white tulle abruptly shifted at the word "mama."

The Prince continued, "If Absolem had not shown us the Oraculum, we would have endangered the lives of all our citizens by holding my ball on that day. Instead, we can protect them by keeping them in their homes and having our army strike down this threat. Do you not see Fate working with Underland to protect us?"

There was silence in the room once again. "You're right, son," the White King relented. "You are much wiser than we had imagined."

The white tulle moved out of vision. "You will be a fine king, Jareb," the Queen said softly.

"Thank you, Mama," he replied sincerely.

"Come, there is much to do," the King directed after loudly clearing his throat. "You are dismissed. Send someone to fetch the White Knight…"

The hidden three silently and swiftly backed their way out of the room and down the hall before they could be noticed. The ladies locked onto Charles' arms as they hurried through the wings of Marmoreal. Without saying anything, they each had the same thoughts whirling through their minds. They needed to sort things out, they needed answers.

But first, they had to find Prince Jareb.


	14. Chapter 14: A Threat Forthcoming

— * —

**Chapter Fourteen: A Threat Forthcoming **

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updates! My writing group hasn't been meeting lately, but now we're back on track! Also, special shout outs to my ever faithful reviewers and to those of you who have added this story to your alerts! I get so excited to read my emails!

The information on the school day and on school lessons is from Chapter Nine of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. I also wanted to write a reason behind the Red Queen not recognizing the Oraculum when Stayne brought it to her in the movie, so look for that explanation in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Since I am starting the chapter off with an author's note, might as well throw in another one of these things: This does not belong to me. I repeat, this does not belong to me! Onward!

— * —

Rowena, Charles, and Imogene were not the only ones rushing through the halls of Marmoreal. There seemed to be more traffic than usual, and everyone seemed to be on edge. The courtiers were waiting for audience with the White Monarchs, but in the meantime, they milled about, speculating on what was holding up their sovereigns. The servants in the castle, most likely a little bit more in the know than the members of the Court, were hurrying down hallways and through doors with items and messages.

The three friends rounded the corner off of the Main Hall that led to the library. They were soon to get answers from the White Prince, who was scheduled for lessons at this hour.

"Welcome to the Marmoreal Library." The trio was greeted by the mole librarian who looked after the books when no one else was there to watch them.

"I don't believe that Prince Jareb is here," Charles observed.

"No, he is not, for if he were, I would not be. And," he added, "if you are, then I shall not be, either."

"But we do not intend to stay, sir," Imogene replied. "We are merely looking for the White Prince. Have you seen him at all this afternoon?"

"I have not," the mole replied. "I only enter after all have already left. I would have been more likely to see him coming than going."

"Well then did you see him arrive at any time today?" Rowena questioned, irritated.

"That, too, is rather unlikely," he explained. "The White Prince of Marmoreal solely comes to the library to attend to his lessons. His instructor Eldrid, saganistute as he is, enters one half hour prior to the Prince's arrival each afternoon."

Frustrated, Rowena drew upon all of her lessons in Propriety to remain calm: "In that case, when did Sir Eldrid arrive? Or better still, at what hour did you return to the library?"

"Today was most peculiar," the mole mused. "Lady Alba was the earliest in the library this morning after breakfast, the first of many courtiers to retire to the library for their morning reading, I'm sure. However, since I returned just before luncheon, I've seen neither the White Prince nor his instructor. It's as if they have disregarded the importance of Consideration lessons. It's not even the eleventh day! To think—"

"Oh my…" Imogene started, ignoring the mole's lamentations.

Rowena looked up into her friend's worried face. She patted Imogene's arm, gently and discretely guiding her a few steps away from the desk of the mole. "What is it?"

"Jar… The White Prince," Imogene corrected, "would never miss Consideration unless it was extremely important. It's his chosen study for his future rule."

"Come," Charles said, squaring his shoulders, "we need to find him." He turned and strode confidently out of the library, giving the ladies no other option but to follow. Using his innate sense of direction, Charles weaved his way through the far wings of Marmoreal with the girls only a few steps behind.

It was a matter of moments before the three found the White Prince walking out of a door in an obscure corridor.

"Prince Jareb!" Imogene called, picking up her skirts and running to him.

The White Prince turned at the sound of her voice and strode up to meet her. "I did not expect to see you today," he said, standing right before her and looking into her eyes. "I thought you were spending the day in the Market."

"Never mind that, what is going on?"

The prince's countenance momentarily changed and he did not speak for a moment.

Charles stepped closer to the couple. "Your highness," he addressed the prince firmly, "please. We already know that something is amiss."

The White Prince looked into Charles' eyes and he appeared to be considering Something. The two men had a silent conversation that ended with the prince giving Charles a slight nod. The prince looked about them, and then took a step into an archway, motioning them to follow him.

"The ball for the rise of the Spades Court has been canceled," the White Prince informed them quietly. "The messengers have been sent out into the kingdom, and word should be spreading as we speak. We have decided to reschedule the coronation to another day to be decided by Fates."

"And the threat?" Charles asked, getting into the heart of the Issue.

Prince Jareb took a deep breath, "Absolem showed us the Oraculum."

The three friends gasped. "You have seen it first hand?" Rowena asked.

It was a known fact that Absolem was the guardian of the ancient and sacred compendium, but he guarded it carefully in order to keep it safe. Most of the inhabitants of Underland have never seen the scroll, not even the Royals.

"Yes," he replied, "he brought it to my family this very morning. He instructed us to look at the Spafalown Day in the Time of the White King."

"What did it depict?" Rowena asked.

"It showed the ancient Prophecy coming into fruition."

The three paused in thought, trying to remember the prophecy of which he spoke.

"You do not mean—," Rowena stopped short, hoping that she was not correct.

"Yes," Prince Jareb said gravely, looking into Rowena's eyes.

The White Prince glanced back into the corridor once more. "The Spafalown Day depicts the return of the Jabberwocky."

Imogene leaned onto her brother for support. The three of them looked at the prince in stunned silence.

"The Oraculum shows one image that illustrates the most important Underlanian event that will take place on that particular day. The image on Spafalown Day shows the chessboard battlefield in the gardens of the Spades Castle. Overhead," Prince Jareb continued gravely, "the Jabberwocky is descending upon the White Army."

"Is there any way to change the prediction?" Imogene worriedly asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," Charles answered. "You know as well as I that the predictions given in the Oraculum always come to pass."

"Was there anything else in the image?" Rowena asked.

"No," the White Prince answered.

"No outcome?" Charles pressed, confused.

"No," Prince Jareb continued. "What most don't know about the Oraculum is that it only portrays the major event so that those viewing the scroll can take a course of action that may possibly work in their favor. The Jabberwocky _will _come. And it _will _attack the Castle of Spades."

The White Prince looked over his shoulder once again. Servants were still passing by, not seeming to pay the group any attention or notice them, but they still had stayed way too long. If one servant did notice them talking to the White Prince for too long, gossip would spread.

"Go," Prince Jareb said, stepping out of the archway, "go home directly. Do not share what we have discussed here."

"But what will happen?" Imogene asked worriedly. She looked up into his eyes, searching. "What will happen to us?"

She was referring to "us" as all of Underland, but her Real question was what would happen to him.

"We will all be all right. The White Army is preparing to battle as we speak. The citizens will be instructed to stay away from the area. We will be safe."

Imogene nodded.

Charles began to gently steer Imogene away from the White Prince. "Let us go," he said.

"All will be well," the White Prince reaffirmed, looking into Imogene's eyes. "Please friends, go home, and be with your families. Stay in the haven of Marmoreal and celebrate our victory that evening."

"We will," Charles said to him. "I will escort both of these ladies home directly and take good care of them always."

The White Prince thanked Charles silently, the two men having a wordless conversation between them.

"Let us go," Charles repeated. Rowena held onto his offered arm, while he continued to guide Imogene into the middle of the hallway. "Fairfarren, Prince Jareb."

Imogene reached her arm out for the White Prince's, halting the trio's walk.

"It will be okay, my love," Prince Jareb said low enough for only them to hear. "I will think of you until we meet again." He quickly embraced Imogene before stepping away. He then straightened and addressed all three of them as Charles guided them away. "Fairfarren, my friends."


	15. Chapter 15: Preparations

**—*—**

**Chapter Fifteen: Preparations**

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me! The genius goes to Lewis Carroll and the rest goes to those who worked on bringing it to life on the big screen.

—*—

Charles, Imogene, and Rowena began to weave their way out of the castle, each in a state of shock and also in Deep Thought.

"Wait," Imogene said as they reached the main corridor.

"Imogene," Charles said, using a tone only brothers use with their siblings when they're doing something they don't agree with them doing.

"Please," she said, "I need to see the Prophecy. Let us away to the library. That is the only place where we may find it written. It won't be in the tomes we have at home."

Charles looked about the main castle hall, noticing that there were fewer courtiers and servants than usual. "Quickly," he stated, "we will look and then we will leave. No other excursions."

It was very evident that he was Serious because Charles would never turn down the option for an adventure unless Absolutely Necessary.

"Yes, brother," she agreed.

Charles abruptly turned around and quickly led the ladies back to the Marmoreal library. Thankfully, when they arrived they were not alone, and the mole librarian was nowhere in sight. It seemed that several courtiers continued their usual activity of afternoon reading, even if it was only for a sense of normalcy that did not quite exist at the moment.

Rowena, who spent many days in the library while waiting for Imogene, stepped forward to lead the way. "This way," she said. "The books on histories past and present are located on the east wall.

The Kingsleigh siblings obediently followed Rowena to the designated shelves.

"Help me look," Rowena directed, gesturing toward a particular shelf. "It will be around here in a tome on ancient Underlanian prophecies."

The three silently divided up the work by moving to different areas among the shelves. After each of them pulled two or three tomes from the bookshelves, they moved over to a marble table off to the side of the room.

Rowena looked over the covers of the books, quickly discarding the titles she didn't believe held what they were looking for. "It will be here or here," she informed the pair, pointing to one book whilst opening another. "Start looking."

Charles and Imogene gathered together over the tome Rowena hadn't opened and began flipping through the pages, scanning for signs of the prophecy. Rowena, on the other hand, had an idea of where it may possibly be recorded, and flipped instead to the middle of her tome.

"It's here," Rowena announced after a few moments. If it was not such a Grave Occasion, she would have been triumphant and smiled. However, now was not the Time for such celebrations.

Imogene and Charles gathered around the page and looked over Rowena's shoulders.

"_The Jabberwocky will return_," Charles read, "_and will end times of peace until its enemy, the Vorpal Sword, is raised against it. Only through the purity and courage from a worthy wielder will the Vorpal Blade run true and forever free Underland from the threat of its resurgence._"

Imogene took a steadying breath, and she looked to the both of them. Rowena returned her gaze with a worried expression. Charles kept his eyes trained on the paper and he continued to read:

"'_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves__  
><em>_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;__  
><em>_All mimsy were the borogoves,__  
><em>_And the mome raths outgrabe._

_"'Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_  
><em>The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!<em>  
><em>Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun<em>  
><em>The frumious Bandersnatch!'<em>

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:_  
><em>Long time the manxome foe he sought -<em>  
><em>So rested he by the Tumtum tree,<em>  
><em>And stood a while in thought.<em>

_And as in uffish thought he stood,_  
><em>The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,<em>  
><em>Came whiffling through the Tulgey Wood,<em>  
><em>And burbled as it came!<em>

_One, two! One, two! And through and through_  
><em>The Vorpal Blade went snicker-snack!<em>  
><em>He left it dead, and with its head<em>  
><em>He went galumphing back.<em>

_'And has thou slain the Jabberwock?_  
><em>Come to my arms, my beamish boy!<em>  
><em>O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'<em>  
><em>He chortled in his joy.<em>

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_  
><em>Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;<em>  
><em>All mimsy were the borogoves,<em>  
><em>And the mome raths outgrabe.'"<em>

Charles stood back and looked steadily ahead at the page. The ladies had nothing to say and simply absorbed the information. After a moment, Charles had collected all of his Thoughts and addressed them.

"It's Time to take our leave," he announced.

Rowena began to gather the tomes. "We must return these to their places so no one will become suspicious."

"You're right," Charles agreed, helping Rowena gather the items.

Once safely replaced on the shelves, the three exited the library arm in arm. Back out in the main corridor, Rowena noticed that there were more White Solders posted in the hall than normal, and even less citizens walking in the halls. Charles noticed as well; Rowena could tell from the way his arm stiffened under hers as they walked toward the exit.

Once outside the Castle, there were even more solders than there were inside. Charles nonchalantly picked up the pace and hurried out of the Marmoreal gates and on the path to the city. The Market was quieter than it usually was, and many sellers were in the process of taking down their wares.

"I was certain that the White Prince told us that the threat would not reach Marmoreal and would remain on the battlefield," Rowena mused.

"Yes," Charles replied, a bit distracted, "but they are preparing more so for the aftermath than for the battle."

"Whatever do you mean?"

Charles' face turned Serious. "If there is to be a battle, especially one without a predictable outcome," he started, lowering his voice so only his companions could hear, "there is no guarantee that our side will be successful. We must all prepare for an attack beyond the Spafalown Day Battle."

"Prince Jareb told us that all would be well," Imogene accused. "How could you say such things?"

"I am only telling you the Truth. Absolem told the White Royals what was to occur on the Spafalown Day, not what will occur on the days after. And he failed to even mention the Frab—"

"All will be well," Imogene repeated harshly, echoing the White Prince's words.

"Yes, Imogene," Charles sighed, not wishing to begin an argument, "all will come together as planned."

Rowena noticed that Charles' face remained in Thought. He obviously had a lot of Insight into the situation; his studies had been successful. She mentally noted that she needed to remain with him and follow his guidance in order to follow the right Path.

When the trio arrived at the Glassica home, Charles and Imogene walked Rowena directly to her door and escorted her into the sitting room to her mother.

"Misses Glassica," the Kingsleighs greeted. The greeting was followed by a bow and a curtsey.

"Charles, Imogene, thank yeh fer bringin' Rowena home," Misses Glassica replied.

"You are most welcome," Charles replied.

"Th' messenger has come by," she continued. "Ay am afraid that th' ball yeh were lookin' forwerd teh has been postponed."

"We have heard," Charles said, "on our return journey from the Castle. But we believe it's for the best and are thankful that our monarchs have the courtesy to send messengers to greet each of us personally to spread the word."

"Ay hope yeh are not teeh disappoin'ed," she sympathized.

Charles smiled, "We have been assured that all will be well, and that's enough to dispel our disappointments."

"Lovleh. Would yeh both be interested in tea?"

"I'm afraid we must decline," Charles said. "It is imperative that we return home as soon as we can. We hope we can call on Rowena again in a few days time."

Rowena looked to Charles, who did not return her gaze. It was clear (to her, at least) that Charles was instructing her to stay at home until after the Spafalown Day, and that Imogene would remain at home until then as well.

"Of course," Rowena's mother replied.

"Thank you," Charles bowed. "Fairfarren to you both."

"Fairfarren," the Glassicas replied, Rowena in a low mumble and her mother enthused.

Misses Glassica enjoyed having Rowena home the following days, and while Rowena was not displeased to be in the cottage, she missed traveling to the Castle and the bustle of the courtiers. Home life was quiet in comparison to Marmoreal; she spent quiet mornings and late evenings with her parents, and spent her days either helping her mother with household chores or rested in the sitting room working on her needlework or some other small task to pass the time.

On the eve of the Spafalown Day however, Rowena answered a frantic knock on her home's door.

"Gently, if you please!" the doorknob cried to the caller.

Rowena picked up the pace to quickly relieve the knob from the banging. "Imogene!" she cried, as her friend swiftly entered the home and gestured Rowena to close the door.

"I cannot sit idly by while Prince Jareb's kingdom is in danger!" Imogene cried. "We have to do Something."

Rowena hushed her friend, and guided her into the empty kitchen. "I understand," she replied, after they were settled behind the closed door, "but what exactly is that Something?"

"I don't know," Imogene replied gravely.

"What does Charles have to say?"

"He is in the bath. He does not know that I have come here and he does not know what I am thinking."

"I am sure he does know what you are thinking but has Faith in you that you will not act upon it."

"His Faith is surely misplaced as I will act upon anything that I deem Necessary."

"Imogene, do you have a plan?"

"Not as of yet, no," she relented. Her countenance nearly collapsed at the kitchen table. "But I don't know what else to do."

Rowena frowned, thinking. "Imogene, I will do whatever you deem as Important. I will be with you every step of the way. I trust your Choice."

Imogene straightened in her seat. "Thank you, Rowena," she replied genuinely.

"You are most welcome. But please," Rowena continued carefully after a pause, "talk to your brother. He has good Insight and will be most helpful. He may not agree with your Choice, but he will Trust you."

Imogene sat for a moment, thinking the proposal over. "I shall," she agreed. "But I must away now, lest he know I have left." She rose from the table and moved toward the door. Rowena followed.

"Call on me in the morning before the battle. My father works at the castle and will have word that a battle will be taking place, but it will be easy to appeal to two friends taking a brief walk to your residence."

Imogene nodded, agreeing to the secret deception. "Until tomorrow, my friend, fairfarren."

"Fairfarren."

—*—

**Bonus Disclaimer:** The Jabberwocky poem does not belong to me! It was written by Lewis Carroll and I am making no claims on it; only borrowing it for dramatic effect! See you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16: Spafalown Day

—***—**

**Chapter Sixteen: Spafalown Day **

**A/N:** The sun will soon be rising on the dreaded Spafalown Day! A little bit of mystery surrounds this chapter as well. Also, there will be a few allusions to things from Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There throughout this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Yes! I do own AiW! Muahahaha! Wait, who are you? What are you—? No… no, please! I was just kidding! I don't own anything! Don't take me away! No…!

— * —

Rowena sat down to dinner with her family. As suspected, her father had a lot of news about the impending battle and was relaying the information casually to them at the dinner table.

"The White Army is leavin' to march to the Spades Castle at noon."

"Whatever for?" Rowena asked nonchalantly, while passing the bread.

"There is news of a threat to Underland," he replied.

Rowena's mother gasped in horror, "A threat? Who is attackin' us?"

"I do nae ken, ay'm afraid," was his somber reply.

"It must not be anything to worry about it if the King and Queen have not alerted the citizens about it," Rowena stated. She hoped that by making dismissive comments, she could drag out more information from her father than he would ordinarily give.

He took the bait. "Och, it is a big thread indeed." Rowena inwardly smiled to herself as he continued, "Word is that the White Royals sent out word to some other kingdoms for assistance."

It was Rowena's turn to worry. She went through her mind the events that took place the last time she was in the castle Marmoreal. She had only heard the latter part of the conversation between the White Royals and Absolem, but she still didn't gather any information that would have implied that the White Army wouldn't be enough to neutralize the Jabberwocky attack.

Even in their talk with Prince Jareb, he didn't elude to needing multiple armies to defend Underland and the Spades Castle from the monster. No, he clearly stated that the Jabberwocky was attacking the White Army and not anything more.

"Do nae fret, daughter." Rowena looked up to see her mother putting a calming hand on her back, even though she looked worried herself.

Rowena cleared her throat and shook her head. She didn't intend to register her Shock on her face. "I'm sorry, I was distracted," she admitted. "What did you say, faither?"

"Th' White Army will meet th' Red Army mid way between th' two kingdoms. Ay assume that will be 'round the location of the Spades Castle."

"Will that mean the Spades Army will be a part of the fight?" Rowena asked him.

"Th' Spades Army is weak," her father admitted. "They have nae fought a major threat before. They have only been training together in th' weeks since th' White Prince has been announced teh take th' Spades throne. They may be strong individual soldiers, but they do nae have th' practice or experience in fighting together as a united army, howe'r."

Rowena looked back in horror, "So the Spades Army will fall?"

"Nae, I did nae say that. I said that th' Spades Army is weak. It looks teh me that the' Armies White and Red will be fighting this battle for 'em."

Rowena took a deep breath and calmed herself. She did not know if this news was something to celebrate or something to fear. Either way, the Jabberwocky would be a big problem, and it was becoming obvious to her that there was not much that Prince Jareb or any of the White Royals could do to make it less of one.

She realized now why Imogene was so afraid. Had she been thinking the same thing? Had ever intelligent Charles pieced the pieces of the puzzle together and informed Imogene of this fact? Is that why she had such an urgency to convince them to do Something?

"What will happen, faither?" Rowena asked, once again gathering her Scattered Thoughts.

"What's predicted will happen," he calmly replied.

Rowena looked back at him strangely. Did he know that she knew what the Oraculum had predicted? How could he know that she was listening in on the Royals' conversation with Absolem? Had someone told him about the Oraculum, perhaps? She wanted to ask him, but she didn't want to reveal herself, either.

Her father picked up another piece of meat off of the center tray and put it on his plate. "There will be nae visits teh th' Castle on th' morrow, eh?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Aye, faither," she replied. She continued eating her dinner while her father changed the subject back to his glassmaking in the castle.

Rowena cleared the plates when dinner was over and volunteered to wash them alone. While her parents retreated to the sitting room, she was able to stare out over the sink and out of the window into the night sky.

It was beautiful, she noted. The backdrop of the castle, illuminated by the moonlight was something that she had only dreamed of while growing up in Ipalm. Here she was, living the fairy tale. But this was more than just a simple story. She still had to find her Purpose, why the White Queen had told her all those years ago that she would be Important to Underland.

Tomorrow, she decided, that would be the day she would figure out why she was Important. Her and her two friends would be headed to the battlefield, perhaps to determine the outcome of the events. The Oraculum didn't show what was to happen that day aside from the Jabberwocky returning. Maybe it hid the appearance of her and her friends? She would figure it out that would be sure.

Rowena retired to her rooms, but the morning came all too soon. It seemed almost the instant she closed her eyes the sun was gleaming into her window, waking her. Was it the Spafalown Day already? She stretched and sat up in bed to make sure. It was clearly daylight and Time had decided that he would indeed move ahead.

She dressed, as normal. She wore a plain white dress, as she no longer commissioned any country dresses from the seamstress. She plaited her hair into one braid and pinned it up off of her shoulders. She then put on a pair of sturdy boots before leaving her room.

She was surprised to see her father leisurely reading a book in the sitting room. "Do you not have to go to work today, Faither?"

"Nae," he replied, "Ay am spendin' th' day at home."

"It will be good to have you here all day," she replied, half happy to have him here, and half upset that he could potentially ruin her intended escape.

She excused herself to the kitchen where she helped her mother with breakfast. Her mother was calmer than she was last night. Rowena assumed her father had calmed her down. Rowena, on the other hand, was quite fidgety, and soon her mother made her sit at the dining table out of the way.

As expected (to Rowena at least), there was a knock on the Glassica's door not long after breakfast. Her father returned to the sitting room with Charles Kingsleigh in tow. This was surprising to Rowena, as she had expected Imogene to arrive, and she especially did not expect for Charles to come alone. Rowena wondered if he had talked Imogene out of doing Something and was here to tell Rowena such.

"Good morning, ladies," Charles said, bowing to them both.

"Morning," Rowena's mother replied, a bit surprised to see him herself.

"I have come to ask your permission to take a walk with your daughter."

Rowena was frozen in her seat. _What?_ Charles caught sight of her expression and gave her a wink. Rowena relaxed; it was part of a Plan. She smiled, thankful that she had friends that would think of a fool proof method of getting her out of the house without suspicion.

"Have yeh come teh call on me daughter?" her father asked, slipping into his brogue, a fatherly defense mechanism Rowena assumed.

"I have," he replied.

Her parents instantly turned to Rowena and caught the smile on her face. Of course, they interpreted it to mean something completely different than what it was, but that was helpful to the cause.

"Rowena?" her father asked.

Rowena drew from all her experiences shadowing courtiers and put on her best simpering mannerisms. "I would enjoy that very much."

Her parents looked at each other, her father with her eyebrows raised and her mother with a smirk. Rowena assumed that they were having a Silent Conversation about how she and Charles had been spending a lot of time together and that they were happy that Rowena was on the track to be married sooner than expected.

"Och, aye," her father said, "yer welcome teh take my daughter on a walk, lad."

"Thank you," he bowed to both her parents.

"Thank you, Mathair, Faither," Rowena said, standing up out of her seat, drawing her mother in a hug and giving her father a kiss on his cheek.

"I will bring her back directly," Charles stated.

"Nae need, lad," her father said, smiling, "please spend a leisurely day together and nae worry about us."

Charles smiled genuinely. This was going better than Rowena hoped! "Thank you," he replied. "Shall we?" Charles said to Rowena, offering his arm.

"Yes," Rowena said, trying her best to play coy. She took his arm and curtseyed to her parents as Charles guided them out of the sitting room.

The two walked out of the home, with Rowena's parents seeing them off from the door step. Rowena discreetly glanced behind her, wondering how far they would watch her walk. Charles turned toward the Kingsleigh residence, in the opposite direction of Marmoreal. This seemed to pacify her parents, because they retreated back into the house.

"What's this all about?" Rowena asked, while walking down the lane still arm in arm with Charles.

"You probably know better than I," Charles replied agreeably. "I have word that you and my sister had a discussion yesterday while I was preoccupied."

Rowena laughed, "Indeed, we did," she admitted. "However, details weren't discussed and this is all a surprise."

"Imogene wasn't convinced that your father would let you leave with a mischievous girl who has her sights on running to the Castle at every free moment."

"This is true," Rowena said, laughing once more, "but they were deceived by an equally mischievous boy who convinced them to let their daughter out of their sights on such a day."

"And I would not have it otherwise," he replied. Charles looked over his shoulder, confirming that the Glassica house was out of sight. "Come quickly," he directed.

The two of them hurried further up the road, and Charles guided her off the main path and onto a less traveled one that brought them around to the edge of Marmoreal without having to pass in front of the Kingsleigh residence.

Once back on the main road, Imogene caught sight of them and came out from her hiding spot behind a large tree.

"There you both are!" Imogene exclaimed. "I was wondering if you two would ever get here."

"There was a little bit of Convincing needed," Rowena replied.

"And I may have taken my time walking to and from the Glassica residence," Charles added.

"What?" Imogene said astonished, "There isn't Time to spare!"

"I couldn't very well show up to call on a lady being covered in dirt and sweat from running could I?"

"And," Rowena added, "my father told me last night some of the plan. The White Army is not scheduled to leave Marmoreal until luncheon."

Imogene visibly relaxed. "Good. Is there anything else your father told you?"

"Not much," she replied. "He didn't want to tell all that he knew, I'm certain of it."

Charles and Imogene frowned.

"But," Rowena continued, "there's something that he did say."

"Well, what is it?" Charles asked.

"It would best if we sat down. I don't think that Imogene would be able to take it." She glanced worriedly over to her friend.

"Please don't say that something awful has happened to Prince Jareb," Imogene cried.

"No, not at all," Rowena replied, reassuring her friend.

"Let's find a place to eat, and we can discuss your findings over lunch," Charles said, picking up a basket that lay at Imogene's feet.

"You have thought of Everything," Rowena noted.

"It was with help," Charles said, winking at his sister. "We have quite a bit of a walk before us and it would serve us well to be properly nourished. Let's walk a bit to cover some ground before we stop to eat."

Rowena offered Imogene her arm, and the two friends walked arm in arm behind Charles, who led the way toward the Tulgey Wood. When they reached the edge of the forest, Charles looked for a place to sit. He found an overturned log that would be useful as seating.

The ladies followed his direction and sat down on the log. Charles sat on the end of it and opened the basket, handed down napkins to the ladies, and then began taking out the food. He passed around a loaf of bread and then sliced it into even thirds. Then he took out the squimberry jelly and passed it down for them to spread out. Next, he took out some tarts and shared them as well.

The three ate silently, each in thought. When they had finished, he took out a canteen of water and poured it into three cups that were in the basket. They returned the empty cups to the basket, and Charles closed it, putting it behind the log for them to retrieve on their return walk home.

"So," Charles said, breaking the silence (very unfortunate for it), "what is it that your father said to you, Rowena?"

Rowena, seated between the siblings, looked between them. "As I said before, the White Army is marching out at luncheon. They must be on their way as we speak."

"Then we must not delay," Imogene cut in, franticly standing. "We must go."

"Sit, sister," Charles said to her, giving her a look showing that he meant business. "We are not fighters, and there isn't even a guarantee that we can help the army at all. We're going to See, and that's it at this moment. There's no use for us arriving before they even get there."

Imogene lowered herself back onto the makeshift bench.

"Go on," Charles prompted Rowena.

Rowena waited for Imogene to look settled. She reached out and held her friend's hand while she continued. "Well, he told us that there was a threat on Underland."

"We already knew that," Imogene replied.

"Yes," Rowena agreed, "but I'm afraid it is bigger than we thought."

"What could be bigger than the Jabberwocky?" Imogene asked alarmed.

"I don't believe that there is a threat bigger than the Jabberwocky, but that the Jabberwocky is a bigger threat than we originally thought."

"How so?" Charles asked.

"The White Royals have sent word to other kingdoms within Underland, appealing to them for help. There will be more than just the White Army on the battlefield today."

"But the White Prince told us that the Oraculum showed the Jabberwocky descending upon the White Army," Imogene replied forcefully.

"And I don't doubt that it will," Rowena replied harshly. "But it appears that more than one army will witness this, and possibly even battle it. Like the White Prince said, the Oraculum did not show an outcome. It didn't even show what was going to happen! It just showed the Jabberwocky descending above the White Army. There could be dozens of armies outside of the foreshadowed picture."

Imogene sat quietly, upset that her Faith in Prince Jareb was waning. "He told us that all would be well."

"Yes, he did," Rowena replied quietly. "But even he doesn't know what the Oraculum is trying to tell us."

Imogene closed her eyes, once again in Thought. "Agreed," she said after a pause. "There's no need to doubt what he feels. Whatever will be will be."

"Yes," Charles said, agreeing. "And I'm sure the White Prince is doing everything in his Power, along with the other White Royals, to make sure that all will be well, and that this battle will come out in their favor." Charles turned back to Rowena, "Tell us, anything else from your father?"

"Yes," Rowena started hesitantly.

"Oh dear," Imogene said, putting her free hand to her forehead. "This will definitely be Bad News, I am sure of it."

"I am sorry," Rowena stated. She took a steadying breath and repeated what her father had told her last night, "The Spades Army is weak."

"Weak?" Charles asked.

"Yes, he did not say, but I have reason to believe that the army of Spades will fail today."

This time, it was Charles' turn to be speechless. "The Spades will fall?"

"If they do, that will be the end of the Spades reign, will it not?" Rowena asked him.

"It's possible, or it could just mean that they will have to rebuild. It's disheartening for the army, but not necessarily for the Spades kingdom or for Underland."

"Good," Imogene replied firmly. "As long as the Spades kingdom will be safe."

"I hope so," Rowena continued. "My father said that the Spades Army is not prepared for an attack. They are a young army and have no experience in battle. The soldiers may be trained well, but not well enough."

"Then it is good that the White Army is coming, correct?" Imogene asked.

"Yes, I would assume," she replied.

"Well then," Imogene said in better spirits, "it's good that the White Royals have sent their own army to protect the Spades Army."

Rowena did not immediately reply. It was clear that Imogene was Ignoring the glaring idea that the Spades Army would most likely fall regardless of the White Army's presence.

"The White Army has sent out a call for help to the neighboring kingdoms," Rowena continued after a pregnant pause. "It's very likely that we'll see other armies there as well."

"Do you know how many armies or who the White Royals appealed to?" Charles asked.

"I do not."

"Hmm," Charles thought to himself. "It's just as well. We will not know how big of a threat the Jabberwocky will be until we arrive, and I think that is best for our peace of mind."

He stood up and stretched, then helped Rowena and Imogene to their feet. "Let's walk, ladies. I hope you are prepared for it, as we have a long way to go."

"And a lot of catching up to do," Imogene added, "as it is already past luncheon."

Rowena nodded to Charles, and the ladies once again got ready to leave. Charles offered his arms to each of them, and they both eagerly took them. Together, the three of them looked at the road ahead. The path was dark as it entered the Tulgey Wood, but it was the quickest route to the Spades Castle. Hopefully, it was not foreshadowing what was going to befall them on this journey. They took a moment to look at one another, then set off arm-in-arm.


	17. Chapter 17:Journey to the Spades Kingdom

— * —

**Chapter Seventeen: Journey to the Spades Kingdom**

**A/N:** I have to admit that I did not finish reading Alice's Adventures in Wonderland or watch any previous AiW movies before writing this, so aside from Alice running into the Cheshire Cat in the Burton movie, I don't have much to go on as far as what's actually in the Tulgey Wood (and I don't want to put the Cheshire Cat into this story, as Charles states in the movie that he didn't know that cats could smile, meaning that he would've never met Chess in his life in Underland).

Sorry for the lack of updates! The place where my Writing Group met went out of business and therefore I haven't really made time to write. But now we're starting up again, so I should be back to my weekly chapters! Ah, I am rambling, so I shall leave off and let you get back to the story! But before I go, another BIG thank you to all my readers & reviewers! Thank you for sticking with this story through all the ups and downs!

**Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me. It belongs to Lewis Carroll and all the wonderful people that brought it to life so that I could take up an interest in it and be motivated to write fan fiction. I salute them all.

— * —

Rowena should not have been afraid of the woods, she supposed, but her previous travels through it were much different than they were this time. The first, she was only eight-years-old, traveling with her parents and was on a grand adventure, she felt. Everything was new and novel, and it was too much for her to process. Aside from lots of trees, she didn't have much memory of it.

Her second and third trips were the most recent and she therefore remembered them better. The trip to Ipalm was taken early morning on the main road between Marmoreal and there. There's not much tree cover on that stretch of path, and the sun shone brightly upon her. On her return trip, it was dark due to her detour to the Spades Castle, and her family had rented a carriage to take them back to their home. But again, both of those trips were with her parents, and even if it hadn't been as bright, she felt secure with having them there.

That's not to say that she didn't feel secure with her dearest friends Charles and Imogene with her. And traveling in a group of three was much safer than traveling alone. But like Charles had mentioned at lunch, they were not soldiers and wouldn't know how to defend themselves against any threat. Secondly, they were on a Secret Mission, and no one else knew that they were traveling through the wood. Lastly, they were most definitely not traveling on the well lit path from Marmoreal. In an effort to stay unseen, they were taking a different path where the sun's rays did not always travel through the forest's ceiling and left much of the brush shrouded in darkness.

Rowena was not alone in feeling scared, as the Kingsleighs were also a bit frazzled. However, no one mentioned it aloud, because speaking it would make it apparent. Instead, Charles led the way, deftly avoiding any tall roots or fallen branches, calling out to the ladies if anything could obstruct their path. Imogene and Rowena followed closely, not wanting to get too far behind.

"What do you suppose we'll see when we get there?" Imogene asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"I don't know," Charles replied. "It could be Anything."

"I suppose you'll be able to see the Castle of Spades," Rowena interjected. "Remember how I told you both about its exterior?"

"Yes," Imogene said. "I couldn't get enough of you telling us about it."

"Please," Charles piped in, "tell us more."

"Well," Rowena started, trying to remember what she had and hadn't told the siblings, "the castle is made up of white stones, not marble slabs like Marmoreal. The stones are a bit rougher, but they are just as cool to the touch, if you can imagine."

"I can," he said.

"I want to feel just as you did when you came up over the horizon," Imogene added.

"It was amazing," Rowena continued, "it was the same way I felt when I saw Marmoreal for the first time. It was different than anything I had ever seen before."

"I wonder what parts of the castle Prince Jareb had a say in," Imogene wondered as she took her brother's hand to help steady her over a large log.

"Much of it, I'm sure," Rowena said, lifting her skirts to avoid disrupting a bed of mome raths.

"I can't wait to see what it looks like," Imogene said, sighing. "It sounds wonderful."

"Would you expect anything less than that?" Rowena asked.

Imogene laughed, "No, not at all."

"The path is much smoother ahead," Charles called, now a few feet ahead. "We'll be able to travel much faster."

"Good," Imogene replied firmly, "we'll be able to cover more ground quickly."

The girls rushed up to catch up with Charles. The hems of their skirts and petticoats caught on wayward branches, but they were not big enough to trip up the girls. Once they reached Charles, he too quickened his step, and the three of them ran on for the next quarter of an hour.

Finally, Charles slowed, gasping for air. "I think it is time for us to take a bit of rest."

"Yes," Imogene agreed, almost breathless.

Rowena stepped ahead of them both, looking for a spot to rest. "Here," she called, "there's a little space between these trees here."

The siblings followed her, and the three sat down on the grassy floor.

"How much further do you think we have to go?" Imogene asked after catching her breath.

"Not far," Rowena replied. "It's just over a half a day's walk from Marmoreal to Crims, and the Spades Castle is much closer than that. We should smell the air of the Crimson Sea shortly."

"Agreed," Charles said. "It shan't be long now."

"Well let's go then," Imogene said eagerly.

"In a moment," he replied. "First, we will eat to regain the strength we lost running."

"Whatever do you mean, Charles? We left the picnic basket at the edge of the forest as not to slow us down."

Charles smiled with a twinkling in his eye, "Yes, but I did not say that we didn't have provisions."

He opened his jacket pocket and pulled out a silver flask and a bunched up napkin. He laid the napkin on the ground between them and unfolded it, revealing a pile of crumbled cakes and sweets. Imogene and Rowena laughed at his attempt to store food. Even so, they both reached out and picked up a few crumbs and began eating.

"Crumb cake?" Rowena asked.

"Indeed," Charles chuckled, "although my crumbs have disassembled themselves from a cake back into their original form."

"I think I have a bit of cheesecake and bumbleberry tart crumbs," Imogene said, licking her fingers.

Rowena scooped up another bit of crumbs and put them in her mouth. "Bumbleberry, yes, with some greenberry and apricot scone."

"Your gloves are going to be quite ruined," Imogene pointed out to Rowena, who was wearing white satin gloves unlike Imogene's fingerless cotton ones.

"True. I suppose I will just have to discard these."

"Hmm," Charles and Imogene solemnly nodded in agreement.

"Or," Rowena continued, "I shall hold onto them as keepsakes of our little adventure together!"

"That would be marvelous," Imogene laughed.

"I do like collecting things from my travels," Charles agreed. "That is a wonderful idea!"

"So it's decided," Rowena said, picking up another handful of the not-so-crumb cake, "I will return home with dirty gloves and place them on my bedside table after washing to remind me of the good time had with friends."

"Yes, excellent!" the Kingsleigh siblings agreed.

After a few moments, Imogene clapped her hands together, dusting the remnants of food off of her. "Well now that that is settled, I believe we are ready to go."

"Yes," Charles said, shaking out the now empty napkin. "But first, let us be refreshed." He unscrewed the cap of his silver flask, and passed it to Rowena. "Take a sip of water, but save some for the rest of us!" he directed.

Rowena did as she was told, then passed the flask to Imogene. Imogene took a gulp, and then returned the container to her brother. Charles then finished off what was left, and returned the flask to his jacket pocket as he stood.

"Shall we ladies?" he asked, offering a hand to each of them.

"We shall," Rowena and Imogene agreed, taking the offered arms and lifting themselves off of the ground with assistance.

The trio then set off back on the path toward the Spades Castle. The trees were beginning to thin out in density, signaling to them that the forest edge was rapidly approaching. The road was still covered with branches, but it was much easier to navigate with the large amount of filtered light that was coming through the forest canopy.

"That's odd…" Rowena commented mostly to herself, but with her companions close, they overheard.

"What was that?" Imogene asked.

"I was expecting to smell the sea by now, but instead I smell something much different."

"What is it?" Charles said, turning around to face her.

Rowena shook her head, "No, it's nothing. I must be imagining things."

"You can hardly imagine a smell if you smell it," Charles said to her. "What do you sense?"

"Smoke," Rowena said plainly.

"Smoke?" both Imogene and Charles added. They both unconsciously sniffed the air, trying to pick up on the smell themselves.

"Yes," Rowena confirmed. "My father is a glassmaker and I come from a town and a clan full of glassmakers. I grew up around kilns and fire; I can smell smoke from miles away."

"Where do you think the smoke is coming from?" Imogene asked.

"I do not know," Rowena acknowledged. "It's possible someone is cooking something, but I'm not so sure. This stench of smoke doesn't carry one of food."

Rowena continued walking in thought, with Imogene and Charles slowing down to her pace, looking at her strangely.

"Well," Charles stated after a moment, "there's no use dwelling on it. There have to be houses and towns nearby; it's possible you just smell the normal scents of a village."

"Yes, you are probably right," Rowena agreed, unconvinced.

"Keep your senses up for hints of the sea," he urged. "We need to know how to navigate."

"I will," Rowena said, distracted.

The group then picked back up to their previous pace. But it wasn't long before Charles froze. Imogene had a look of worry about her face as well.

"What's wrong?" Rowena asked.

"What do you smell?" Charles asked.

Rowena shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't caught any new scents since the last time she announced it.

"Smoke," Imogene answered.

"You smell it, too?" Rowena asked emphatically.

"Yes, we all do," Charles answered. "Come quickly!" he called, beginning to run.

Imogene and Rowena followed suit and began to run as well. As they got within sight of the Tugley Wood edge, they also came within sight of billowing smoke. The three friends exchanged worried looks at each other before running even faster, hoping that they would make it to the battlefield in time.


	18. Chapter 18: The Spades Battlefield

— * —

**Chapter Eighteen: The Spades Battlefield**

Rowena, Imogene, and Charles broke free of the Tugley Wood and clambered up the last hill that lay before the Spades Castle. There were many rocks and branches, and the ground was covered in loose dirt, but they didn't care. The bellows of smoke were very clear at this point, and they began to breathe some of it in themselves.

The three climbed upward, using their hands to hoist themselves toward the summit. Charles reached it first, able to stand straight for the first time since reaching the base of the steep hill. Only steps from the top, he stood nearly frozen, his head slowly turning to look about him.

_What does he see?_ Rowena thought, crawling up only a few paces behind him. When she reached the top herself, she had the same reaction as he, frozen into place.

"Oh my…" Rowena started.

"What is it?" Imogene frantically called, still climbing up, struggling to stand up on her own two feet.

Neither Charles nor Rowena replied. Only when Imogene reached the top herself she realized what had the pair speechless.

It was complete chaos. The Spades Castle itself was on fire, the white stones becoming blackened with smoke. The entire building was crumbling from the structural damage done by the fire. There were Spades card soldiers attempting to help servants out of the castle with little success. It was clear that there were many people helplessly trapped within the burning building.

The castle was also crumbling from some other type of damage, possibly from a physical attack. From some places, one could see clear through to the Crimson Sea by looking through the building's holes.

There were three different armies down near the base of the castle: the white army, the black army, and the red cards. They were escorting the few servants and Spades soldiers who made it out alive to a place beyond the battlefield. They were also trying to form themselves into a decent force against their united enemy, which hung menacingly above, causing more destruction wherever it went.

The Jabberwocky was more terrifying than they had even thought of in their dreams. The prophecies did not do the fearsome beast enough justice. The Jabberwocky soared above the castle, spewing purple electric fire from its mouth, taking down whatever it could from the castle. Its long, scaly tail knocked down spears and structures as it flew past. Whenever someone tried to distract it, it simply eliminated them.

"Where…" Imogene was the first to speak, "where is Prince Jareb?" she cried frantically.

Her words snapped Charles and Rowena's attention from the disaster below and over to her.

"We will find him," Charles said, scanning the grounds. They all strained their eyes and looked every which a way they could.

"There!" Rowena called, "He is there! He's safe."

Imogene and Charles eyes followed the direction Rowena's finger was pointing. They found the White Prince sitting upon his steed next to the White King, Queen, and Princess, not far from where the White Army initially stood before the battle began.

"Oh thank Fates!" Imogene sighed, clutching her chest.

"There's not much to thank Fates for," Rowena mumbled more so to herself than to anyone else, but both of her companions heard.

Charles nodded grimly and Imogene just stood looking at her in disbelief. "Did we not come here to see to it that Prince Jareb was safe?" she cried. "Well there he is and he's in perfect condition. Why would we not thank Fates for that?"

"You don't know his condition!" Rowena snapped. "Yes, he looks fine from the outside, but do you not understand that he's royalty and is responsible for all of his citizens? This is his castle, his kingdom; even more so as the Crown Prince of Underland! All of it is his! He can't feel anything that is remotely close to perfect, if you were to ask me."

"Rowena," Charles said quietly, resting his hand on her arm.

"No," she said, shaking off his hand, "there is nothing here to thank Fates for. I refuse to thank Fates for bringing upon the deaths of innocent people."

"Rowena," Charles said more forcefully.

This time, Rowena did stop her angry tirade. She shook her head and freed herself from the madness. She looked up into Imogene's hurt eyes.

"I didn't mean…" Imogene trailed off.

Rowena took a deep, steadying breath, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you so. I'm just devastated at this," she said motioning to all of the destruction. "It was beautiful," she said reminiscing, "I wish you could have seen it in all of its glory. It brought hope to my Clansmen around here. We looked forward to being under the Spades kingdom in Ipalm. It's as if all hope is lost."

"All hope is not lost," Charles said. "There are four armies on this battlefield, and I do not believe that Underland would have sent these kingdoms to fight for Her if She did not think that we would be successful. Good things will come out of this, even if we can't see it."

"I suppose you are right," Imogene said, looking beyond them and down onto the battlefield.

There was now less running around below, as the Spades Castle had pretty much fallen. There was no hope for those who were still trapped inside. There weren't any Spades Cards in sight. The other three armies had retreated, but remained slated for an attack if one were to come.

And it did. The Jabberwocky landed in the center of the marble courtyard of the former Spades Castle. It landed with such a force that the entire ground shook; the trio could feel it all the way up on the hill. The soldiers bravely held up their spears, but they all took several steps back.

One soldier, however, held his ground. It was the White Knight. He stood with a large silver sword held in his hands.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rowena whispered aloud.

"I believe so," Charles replied.

The Vorpal Sword glistened as it caught the light. How unsettling for the Sun to shine so brightly upon a day filled with so much gloom.

There were words between the White Knight and the Jabberwocky, although the three friends were too far away to hear what exactly was said. Something awful was said as far as the Jabberwocky was concerned because it lashed out at the White Knight.

Rowena's mouth fell open in shock as she watched the White Knight and the Jabberwocky battle. No matter what the White Knight did, the Vorpal Blade never struck true. One miss, then another, and yet another. The Jabberwocky, however, looked as if it was playing a simple game of cat and mouse. It drew back whenever the White Knight tried to strike, and then stepped forward to snap at him as he retreated to a safe distance.

"Why does it not use its fire?" Imogene asked.

"He cannot," Rowena answered mechanically, remembering her readings in the White Castle library. "The Jabberwocky can't directly use its fire against a worthy opponent during a battle."

The three watched as the Jabberwocky slithered and hissed at the noble White Knight. But it was clear that the White Knight was becoming tired.

That was its plan, Rowena realized. The Jabberwocky was going to wear down its opponent until it could no longer battle. It would then take down the White Knight and become victorious once again. It was no wonder that the Jabberwocky kept returning; no one could win against it. The Vorpal Blade must be doomed to being wielded by those who are unable to use its powers against the evil foe.

True enough, Rowena's thoughts were realized. The White Knight's steps began to falter, and it would not be long before he would fall from his own weakness. But the Jabberwocky didn't even give the White Knight enough time to reach that level of fatigue. The Jabberwocky leaned his neck forward and snapped his jaws. In an instant, the White Knight was within its grasp and the Vorpal Blade fell to the ground below.

With a gasp, Imogene turned her face into her brother's chest, and Rowena closed her eyes as the Jabberwocky ended the life of the White Knight.

There was momentary stillness on the battlefield. All eyes were turned upon the Vorpal Blade lying helplessly upon the hard, broken marble.

A loud roar rang through the air. No, not a roar, Rowena recognized, it was a laugh; sick, twisted laughter at that. They looked over to the center of the battlefield to see the Jabberwocky laughing at the attempt at its life.

"Is that all you have?" the Jabberwocky gargled. "It looks as though I have won again against my foe once again."

The armies appeared to be ruffled by the Jabberwocky's mocking. The various royals that were present on the outskirts of the former Spades Castle grounds looked irritated at its bolstering. There was mumbling amongst them all, but no one said anything to the beast that remained where it stood.

"Ha ha ha," it called out, "is there no one here that can wield the Vorpal One and defeat me?" The Jabberwocky lashed out its tail and knocked over yet another pillar of the crumbling and burning castle.

"I will," a voice called.

All heads turned toward the sound on the south end of the battlefield. Rowena, Charles, and Imogene turned to their left and saw the White Prince step forward.

"No," Imogene said quietly as she watched the White Prince advance. Rowena wrapped a comforting arm through Imogene's and silently gave her support.

All eyes watched as the White Prince picked up the Vorpal Blade. "I will take up the sword for my kingdom and for my future citizens of Underland," he called out confidently.

The Jabberwocky looked amused (if such an expression could be read from its scaly and dark features) at the rise of an opponent. "A royal is taking up the Vorpal One?" it asked laughing.

"The White Knight has fallen and I am taking his place as Champion for the White King and Queen," he called out. "Now are you going to spar me with your words of disbelief or are you going to fight me to your death?"

The Jabberwocky's eyes hardened at that last question, "It will not be I who falls."

"We shall see," the White Prince said, swinging the blade just before the Jabberwocky's face.

The Jabberwocky reeled its head back just in time to miss the hit. The new battle had begun. The White Prince confidently advanced straight ahead into the Jabberwocky, looking for a weak spot on the beast. The Jabberwocky could not use its previous strategy of tiring its opponent out, as the White Prince refused to back down.

The White Prince kept advancing, swinging his blade at any part of the Jabberwocky that he could hit. A scale here, a toe there, wherever he could strike, he did. The Jabberwocky twisted itself and jumped out of the way of any fatal blows, however. The White Prince proved to be a skilled swordsman by following the Jabberwocky's retreats and always looking for an opportunity to strike.

But being so close to the Jabberwocky and all its extremities was not the best place for the White Prince to reside. It put him in close proximity to his rough tail and his sharp teeth. More than once, his body was grazed by the beast; his uniform and body reflected it with torn clothing and blood falling from his person.

But that did not stop the White Royal from determinedly attacking his foe. He was truly fighting for all he had lost and what he was not willing to lose.

"Ahhhh," the White Prince called out while sending the Vorpal Blade into the flesh of the Jabberwocky's underbelly.

Hope reflected in the eyes of the onlookers, particularly in Imogene. It appeared that the White Prince hit home and that the side of White would be successful.

The Jabberwocky cried out in pain, and reflexively knocked the White Prince to the ground. The White Prince held valiantly held tight to the Vorpal Blade as he was thrown across the battlefield. The purple blood of the giant beast began to drip and mar the marble tiles below them all. Unfortunately, the strike only made the Jabberwocky even madder. Its face showed a renewed look of fury, and he began to attack harder than they had all seen before.

The White Prince looked truly in pain from landing on the hard ground from the Jabberwocky's toss.

"Come on, come on," Rowena mumbled as they looked on, "you can get up."

The White Prince staggered to his feet, but still straightened himself as much as possible. He held the Vorpal Blade confidently and then began to swing it once more on a forward attack. With a flick of its neck, the Jabberwocky reached out and bit into the flesh of the White Prince's side. Time seemed to stand still as the White Prince was released from the Jabberwocky's jaws and once again descended onto the marble ground.

There was much more blood on the White Prince's body than before, with large places of exposed, raw flesh showing through what was left of his garments. There were pieces of bone sticking out from the midsection of his body. As the White Prince's head made contact with the ground, his fingers released their hold on the Vorpal Sword.

The sound of the Vorpal Blade hitting the ground resonated through the entire battlefield. All movement stopped, and everyone watched the blade slide across the ground and rest silently just beyond where the White Prince lay.

The Jabberwocky leaned over, looking quite satisfied with its work, and then took flight with a cry. It flew overhead, with purple blood showing on its scaly skin where the White Prince inflicted minor injuries.

The entire attendance at the Spade Castle battle stood still, registering what had just occurred. Time released his hold on the battlefield as the Jabberwocky disappeared from sight.

"No!" Imogene cried, beginning to run toward the center of the battlefield.

Charles grabbed her and held her as she cried out, "Not now, Imogene," he said regrettably.

"I must go to him," she cried, trying to fight him.

Charles held onto her firmly, "I know."

Rowena joined in on holding Imogene by embracing her from behind, "Shhh, Imogene," she tried to comfort.

Imogene stopped fighting and begun to sink to the ground. Charles and Rowena followed her decent and both held onto her tightly as she sobbed. Rowena began to cry herself, but with silent tears as she and Charles looked over Imogene's crumpled form and onto the battlefield.

The White Queen had dismounted her horse and was running ungracefully to her son's side. Her white hair flew all about her and she frantically called out his name.

"Jareb!" she cried. "Jareb!" she called more sharply when he did not respond.

The White Queen arrived at his side and held the White Prince's face in her hands. Her body was shaking as she held his face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial filled with some white liquid. She uncorked it and poured it onto his body, but she looked distraught as she only was able to pour the contents onto one wound, and did not have enough to pour into the rest.

The White Queen looked frantically into the vial and tried to pour out more of its content in vain, as there was nothing left to pour. She began crying, and hugged the White Prince's body close. The White King and White Princess came up behind her, both looking scared. A conversation passed between them as they joined the White Queen on the ground next to Prince Jareb.

Suddenly, the White Queen released the White Prince and turned to the White King and began to sob uncontrollably. The White Princess sat looking in shock.

"It… he… is…" Rowena stuttered, looking at Charles.

"I believe so," Charles managed to stumble out.

"What is it?" Imogene asked looked up at them.

Charles and Rowena looked at each other, both wondering if they should share the news.

"What is it?" Imogene asked more frantic.

Charles looked down at his older sister and gently replied, "Prince Jareb is no more."

A look of shock and horror crossed Imogene's face. She looked back and forth between both her brother and her friend to see the Truth. After gathering it from their faces, she pulled back and looked toward the battlefield herself. She saw the lifeless body next to the crying White Royals.

"No! Prince Jareb!" Imogene cried, breaking free from Charles and Rowena's embrace and rising to her feet.

Before either Charles or Rowena could react, Imogene was running down the hill toward the battlefield. The two had no choice but to follow her, and they both stood up and began to run as well. Imogene's skirts flew about her as the wind carried her to the White Prince's side in almost no Time.

"My Prince," Imogene cried when she reached the White Royals.

The White Royals turned and looked up at the three approaching. Imogene didn't even acknowledge them, her eyes trained on the White Prince.

"Prince Jareb," Imogene said softly as she fell to his side. She picked up his hands to find that they had run cold. "No! No!"

The White Queen looked up in recognition. Rowena could tell that the White Queen Knew. Instead of receiving any kind of reprimand, the White Queen continued her mourning, leaving Imogene to hers.

"Sister," a voice said somberly.

The White Royals, the Kingsleighs, and Rowena looked up to see the Red King and Queen standing next to them.

"Irace," the White Queen said reaching her hand out to grasp the Red Queen's.

"Our condolences on your loss," the Red King said somberly. The White Nobles nodded in acknowledgment.

"Sister," the Red Queen repeated, "I will personally take up the Jabberwocky. With my Dominion of Living Things, I can make sure that it will not strike down another one of your bloodline."

"Thank you, Irace," the White Queen said sincerely. "That means so much to me, to all of us."

"You are welcome, Mirana," the Red Queen replied. "It would be my pleasure."

Rowena detected a bit of malice on the Red Queen's lips, but she dismissed it as stress from seeing her nephew stuck down by the hands of evil.

The Red Queen briefly embraced the White Queen, and then the Red Royals took their leave with their army following suit. The other army had already taken their leave at the sight of their mourning.

Rowena and Charles stood aside, leaving Imogene to her mourning. Once her tears stopped flowing, the two gently lifted Imogene to her feet.

"Come," Charles said softly, "let's get you home."

Imogene didn't protest, and dejectedly walked in the embrace of her brother. Rowena put her arm on Imogene's back as a sign of support. The three slowly made their way back to their hometown, leaving the White Royals and Army behind.

The sun had long set by the time Rowena reached her residence. She walked in alone, heavily shutting the door and leaning against it. Her parents rushed into the entryway at the sound.

"Bairen, where have you—" they stopped short after taking one look at their daughter, her white dress now brown with dirt and soot, hair in disarray, and her face dirtied and tear-stained.

Rowena looked up at her parents faces, and for the first time since she was a child, she fell into their arms and cried.

— * —

**A/N:** If you look closely in this chapter, you can find some small references to the game of chess. If you recall, the White Prince is the White Rook, so he can only move in certain directions and in certain ways. The rook is also one of the most important pieces of chess, so that is why he is so determined and valiant in fighting. I don't know much about the game of chess, so this is very limited knowledge, but it is as good as I can do. I also used this chapter as a way to explain the state of the battlefield from the movie and why the Jabberwocky didn't just burn Alice to bits during their battle. It also explains why Aunt Imogene was longing for her prince at the beginning of the movie.

**Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me. It belongs to Lewis Carroll and every other person who had a hand in bringing it to life on the big screen.


End file.
